An Angels Arrow
by xxmillion
Summary: Two souls. One broken and one lost. What happens when they find strength in each other? Can they be each other's saviors or destroyers? AU- HIGH SCHOOL! Mortal instruments/infernal devices/ dark artifices cross over's ! R&R ! Future R M, lemons and abuse
1. Style High

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHER CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing in… **

**For you who don't know what : The Dark artifices is, it's a new story, a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A broken soul~**

**Tore away. A part of me **

**You keep in a dresser drawer **

**I'd ask for it back but you wouldn't comply. So there seems to be nothing more. You left me broken and weak inside**

**Missing a vital piece of my life. The memories are the only thing holding me. And I hate relying on such useless things**

* * *

**1: Style High**

I watched as the raindrops smashed down on the window. I wished they were smashing in my face, maybe wake me up from this nightmare. I felt the bump from the car, making my heart jump one extra time, just to create more unnecessary tension. I frowned, crossing my arms, hugging myself to keep the warmth. The school uniform wasn't really that thick to do that for me, even though it was November. The stupid white shirt, the navy blue jacket, black pants, red and black tie and shiny black shoes. I gulped feeling myself getting suffocated by the shirt, there where tugged right under my throat. I looked over at Izzy, my sister, who was probably texting her friends, goodbye. Goodbye old memories, goodbye old school and goodbye old enemies. Izzy was wearing a light blue shirt, a navy blue jacket, a short light blue skirt and black knee high socks with her old boots. I looked from top to bottom, feeling uncomfortable to even let her out of the car. I locked eyes with her and I saw her raise an eyebrow.

"Stop being so worried", she said smiling, "We will be fine. YOU will be _just_ fine." She winked and continued her texting. It was easy for her to say, it was easy for her to say goodbye and hello. Hello new memories, hello new school and hello new enemies. She was always the popular girl; she was beautiful with her long black hair and big brown eyes. She could make every boy fall down on their knees, and so she did and loved every moment of it. I looked out of the window once again, seeing my own reflection in between the raindrops. It looked like I was crying and that my face was shattering. I closed my eyes tight and took a breath and breathed out on the window, leaving a small fog area. I touched it making small circles and looked at myself again. I saw the same black hair as Izzy's, just shorter and messier, and where she had brown eyes, I had crystal clear blue eyes as people called them. I kept staring at myself, it wasn't me looking back at me, it was a different person, and a person I was falling for, a person who knew how to be invisible. I had left myself back home, because that was the place I could be myself, and I was not taking that with me. Not now! I heard someone snore and I looked to my right, seeing my brother, Jace, sleeping by the window. He had golden eyes and with the perfect golden hair, there had the right amount of curls. He had honey shade skin with a small touch of rosa by his cheeks. He was shaking and was drooling down his jacket. Izzy kicked him making him sit up straight in chock.

"Are we there yet?" He asked looking confused at nothing. Izzy shrugged.

"How should I know", she said, "you were drooling Jace, ruining your jacket. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation the first day of school." He took a breath and let it out making a small horse sound, turning around looking strange at me like he had forgotten me.

"I must say this school uniform looks good on you", he said, "you might actually get the girls attention now'"

"Don't be rude, Jace", Izzy hissed putting her phone down in her purse.

"What?" Jace said taking his hands up like two weights with a small smile on his lips. "I'm just saying he don't need to hide himself now. I mean that beige jacket we had at our old school, was ugly. I was hiding myself as well." I frowned turning to look at him.

"You weren't doing such a good job", I said, "you had like 4 girlfriends at one time."

"No no, 3, if you don't count twins as two", he said making his smile bigger, "but I just cant hide, I'm so shiny." I rolled my eyes looking out of the window again. I felt a fist against my shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" I snapped touching the spot.

"Stop looking so depressed", Jace said with a smaller voice. "You look hot Alec. With the whole blue thing, it makes your eyes pop", he said popping the p at the end. I blinked and I felt myself blush.

"Thanks", I mumbled seeing him making a small smile. The car stopped suddenly, making both me and Jace, falling a little forward.

"We have arrived", Hodge said behind the glass there separated us. I didn't look out, just opened the door, trying to surprise myself maybe it would help on my mood.

I turned around seeing a huge beige colored building. It had huge windows, with a huge glass front door. The building was surrounded by grass and I could sense that behind the building there was a small football field. Izzy came by side taking her arm under mine.

"Well… it looks like a good place to start", she said sounded a little hesitant. Jace came to my other side tugging his hands down his pants.

"It looks like, any other school", he said frowning.

"You know what I mean", Izzy snapped.

"It looks just fine", I said tugging her tighter in. She smiled and made a small killer look towards Jace making him shake his head.

The school was slightly different inside. The walls had the same color as Izzy's skirt, the light blue and the school lockers had the navy blue color. There where posters all around the walls with different subjects. Parties, extra classes, hobbies etc. The lights were big and made the room bigger, it seemed alive with the light glistened in different ways. We opened the door to the faculty. There was a small older women sitting behind a desk, she looked up fixing her glasses.

"Oh you must be the Lightwood children", she said with a small smile, and began to look for something in her dresser. I looked around and the faculty looked like the hallway except for the old desks and chairs.

"You better pull yourself together Mr. Morgenstern or there will be consequences", a women voice shrieked. "I will be calling your father". A tall and muscular boy walked out from the principal office, his uniform was a mess and his shirt was open by two button revealing a small amount of skin. His hair was dark blonde and was spiked in different areas and he had a huge grin on his lips when he walked towards us.

"Yeah you do that", he yelled back , "like he cares". He stopped in front of us and I looked down at his hands seeing a small amount blood on his fists. "Are you scared?", he whispered and I looked up when I realized he was talking to me. I locked eyes with him and his eyes were black, just black. There was nothing, just emptiness and misleading. It was like he was hiding something, a secret or a mystery. He squinted his eyes and leaned in. "What are you looking at boy, huh?" he said making a fast movement with his head, making me take a small step back.

"Hey, back of", Jace said pushing him back. The boy laughed and took his hands up in the air.

"Wuhu", he said with a laugh, "I just pissed of your girlfriend? My bad, my bad." Jace's face turned red with anger.

"What did you just call me?" He said taking a step towards him. The other boy didn't seem to mind as he took a step forward, straightened himself.

"Boys!" Izzy yelled pushing them away from each other. "We don't want to start a fight at our first day", she snapped at Jace. Jace took his gaze away from Sebastian with difficulty and looked at Izzy.

"Sorry", he said taking a step away. The boy laughed taking a breath.

"Yeah listen to the girl", he said looking down at Izzy, "she knows what she is talking about." He walked slowly pass her, touching her shoulder lightly. I saw how Izzy froze but tried to avoid his gaze. The old women came in front of her desk after he had disappeared.

"I'm so sorry, you had to meet that boy on your first day here", she said with a small smile, "the kids here are… usually… much nicer." She sniffed and pulled out three pieces of papers. Her hand was shaking and I knew she was hiding behind her desk, because she was scared, I didn't blame her.

"You must be Isabelle Lightwood", she said, giving Izzy a piece of paper. Izzy smiled taking the paper fast and looked down at it.

"And… Jonathan Lightwood?" She said looking at Jace.

"Oh yes my fair lady", he said making a small bow taking the paper, "you guessed correct." The women made a small blush.

"One of my many gifts", she said looking at me with a smile, "and you must be Alexander Gideon Lightwood." I nodded taking the paper. I could tell that it was my schedule and my first class was math.

"What are you having?" Jace asked coming from behind. I jumped turning around to look at him.

"Oh erm, math with Mrs. Fray", I said.

"Wow sucks", Jace said with a laugh. "I'm having history."

"I'm having art", Izzy said with a sighed. "So not hoping to get dirty on my first day here."

* * *

We went our different ways when we came out to the hallway. Izzy was going outside to her dismay and Jace's classroom was the first door to the left, mine was towards the end. When I walked pass the different rooms, the people looked dedicated and the teachers in control and had the student focused. I stopped in front of room 16 and took a breath. I could here people talking and some yelling. I took a hold on the handle and opened the door as fast as I could. There was a bright light there made my eyes close. I took my hand in front of me trying to block the sunlight.

"A and B ran a race of 480 m. In the first heat, A gives B a head start of 48 m and beats him by 1/10th of a minute. In the second…", said a women's voice. She was tall and had long red wavy hair. She was wearing jeans, with long boots and an old sweater with painting spots on. "Oh hello", she said smiling at me. I took my hand down to see her face more clearly. She had a big smile on her lips and her green eyes was shining.

"You must be Alexander Lightwood", she said coming towards me, shaking my hand. I made a small smile and nodded. I had been trying to avoid looking at the class, and I could feel their gaze at me.

"Well you can sit down by Clary", she said gesturing to a seat near the window next to a girl, looking just like Mrs. Fray. "She's my daughter." I raised an eyebrow and went towards her, falling down the chair.

"So, well where were we?" she said turning to the board with a lot of number. "Oh right, In the second heat, A gives B a head start of 144 m and is beaten by 1/30th of…", her voice faded away, when I turn to look at the girl next to me. Clary had her moms red wavy hair and green shining eyes. Her face was covered with freckles and she made a small smile, tugging some of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, I'm Clarrisa Fray", she said and made a small nod.

"So I was told", I said looking down at my fingers trying to pull the jacket more over my wrists. She looked away and I could see that she was irritated. I straightened myself taking my hand towards her.

"I'm sorry", I said getting her attention and she looked down at my hand, "I'm Alec, Alec Lightwood." She smiled and shook my hand.

"So I was told", she said making a small laugh. I took my hand back hiding my wrists under my sleeves.

"Touché", I said smiling back. I don't know why I smile, I shouldn't be smiling but then again it wasn't me anyway, so I guess I didn't matter if I smiled. She laughed making a girl in front of her with pale blond hair and green eyes turn around.

"What's so funny back there?" She asked with a perfect white smile. Her lips were red and her cheeks had a fake blush. Her eyes were covered with thick eyeliner making her look like something from the 60's.

She was beautiful. She was perfect. Too perfect.

Clary sighed and made a fake smile.

"Just something", she said looking at me like she wanted me to say something. I raised an eyebrow not knowing what to do. I looked at the blond haired girl again and she raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, yeah… just something", I mumbled. The girl giggled turning more around on her chair making her skirt reveal more of her thighs.

"I'm Camille Belcourt", she said looking directly at me. Her eyes were dark, but the color of them, were light green. They just stared at me making me look away, they reminded me too much of the past.

"You're cute", she said, "want to come to my party tomorrow night?" I blushed.

"It's a school night?" I asked trying to look at her.

"Its thursday", she said making a groan like what I had said was stupid. "I always have a party before the weekend party… its like a… warm up", her voice rose higher with a light shriek.

"Miss. Belcourt, do you know the answer?" Mrs. Fray asked. Camille frowned rolling her eyes.

"No I have not really been paying attention", she said turning around fixing her hair. I looked at Mrs. Fray, she seemed annoyed but scared like if she said something wrong she would be the one in trouble.

"And why didn't you do that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well first of all you make my head hurt and besides why do we have to learn about something this stupid, I don't give a damn how long B was driving", she said pointing at the board. Mrs. Fray sighed and shook her head.

"The point is not how long B was driving it's the calculation, how you find an answer using the…", Camille hold a hand up making Mrs. Fray looking startled.

"Still… I'm not going to use this in the near future", she said, "well not in my future, I have my daddy", and she made a high five with a girl beside her.

"Who do you think you are? You are wasting time, Miss. Belcourt", Mrs. Fray said looking completely surprised, and her voice was trembling.

"Excuse me? Don't yell at me, you are suppose to help me learn by talking", she said making Mrs. Fray open her mouth but, "… Besides why did you take me when he-", she pointed at a boy on the first row who had his hand in the air, "-clearly knows the answer, so actually you're wasting time". There was a silence for what seemed like long time. I looked up at the board trying to figure out the right answer for the question.

"Miss. Belcourt I bet you father will be pleased to hear…"

"12", I said making them all turn their heads to look at me.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Fray asked looking puzzled.

"I said 12. The answer is 12. B's speed is 12 in m/s", I said feeling myself blush. I should just have kept my mouth shut. Mrs. Fray blinked turning to look at the board.

"Well, that is correct", she said starting to write on the board. Camille turned around.

"I must say that was either really sweet or really dorkly", she said, "but… thank you." She turned around making eye contact with the girl next to her. Clary turned to look at me.

"You just saved Camille's life… well sort of", she said, "no one will never do that, guess you are accepted, lucky for a newbie." I wrinkled my forehead at the word newbie; she made me sound like someone they could play with, which probably was their intension.

"Well I don't like conflicts", I said, "I guess I just thought, Mrs. Fray would forget it if someone gave her the answer." And because Mrs. Fray looked like she was about to cry, holding back her scare.

The rest of the class went faster than I thought, and our homework was just some easy calculations. I got up from my seat and Camille and the other girl gave me a short look before they disappeared. The boy who had his finger up came towards us, giving Clary a hug.

"Hi", he said shaking my hand, "I'm Simon Lewis." He had brown hair and dark eyes. His T-shirt had the logo W.O.W and his jeans were old and filled with wholes. He looked a little awkward when he stared at me like he was afraid me, I took that as a compliment.

"Alec", I said, "Lightwood." He smiled and he looked at Clary.

"So are you coming by later?" He asked, "helping me with my guitar?" Clary just nodded, "sure I-"

"What's wrong with your guitar?" I interrupted. Simon looked at me in surprise.

"You know how to play?"

"Yeah I've been playing for 5 years", I said nodding, "it's relaxing." Simon nodded with a huge smile, looking at me like I was his new best friend.

"Maybe you should take a look", he said and looked at Clary with a sorry glance. "I think he knows what he is doing, compared to you." Clary just raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Any other surprises?" She asked looking at me.

"Erm… I'm good at archery", I said, "been doing it since I could walk… literally." Clary's eyes widened.

"You should join the team", she said with a smile, "we have an archery team at the school. I think they call themselves, 'the angels arrow', and it sounds nice right?" I shrugged fixing my bag pack.

"Sounds great", I said making a halfhearted smile.

"And it's a good way to meet new people, get new friends", she said making me frown, "look, I'm just saying Camille is not the girl you want to hang with. She is just going to get you into conflicts, something you don't like, right?" I made a small laugh and nodded.

"Then I think I'll check it out", I said walking towards the door, "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, you don't want to eat lunch with us?" Clary yelled after me.

"No… I… I think I'm going to check this place out", I said seeing them move towards me, "alone". They stopped looking sad. "Tomorrow?" They smiled and nodded.

* * *

The hall almost blinded my eyes, with bright lights shining down from the ceiling. People were coming out from their classes, walking together taking and yelling. People were running, people were dancing and people were pushing. I was pushed into lockers, and nobody cared, nobody bothered asking me if I was okay or if I was hurt. I didn't care anyway, the pain was fine, I had been through worse. The pain actually helped me relax, helped me not to forget myself, completely. The pain did bother me, and I wanted to cry but I just couldn't.

I couldn't.

I had to be tough, pretend nothing had ever happened, that's what my family told me. To forget, it would be easier that way. I found a door there let out to the backyard. I saw the big football field, and there was some people running around, shirtless and with shirts. I walked to the fence and let my fingers run against it while I walked beside it. I could feel the sun against my cheeks, making them burn up. I sighed and stopped and tightened my grip around the fence. And opened my eyes slowly and was greeted by a lot of sweaty boys, running around in short dark blue shorts with a light blue line on both sides, and some with a shirt with the same color as the shorts, just with a number and a last name on. And some was shirtless, all sweaty and glistening. I gulped and blinked, trying to see if what I was seeing was an illusion, because this was to good to be true. Some was running, some was on the ground doing workouts and some was just talking. In the middle on the field, a tall, but muscular guy walked with slow steps. He was shirtless and he was so sweaty that the sun made his bronze color skin shine. He stopped, taking his water bottle up in the air splashing some of the water in his face. His black and spiked hair, fell down and I could tell his haircut was just under the ears. I couldn't take my eyes of him when he took a deep and hard breath making the intensity of his stomach muscles denied his 6'2 frame. He looked down spraying some water down his legs and his gaze slowly lifted and his eyes locked with me. My eyes widened and I looked behind me to see if there was someone behind me, but he was actually looking at me. I turned around and I could, even from my distance, see his eyes had the shape of a cat and the color was gold and green. I felt hypnotized that I didn't even see him coming toward me. I stepped away from the fence, when someone suddenly yelled.

"Magnus!" A boy came running, but it was no unknown boy, it was Sebastian, and luckily he was wearing a shirt or else I would die of all the naked skin running around. Magnus turned, and turned his gaze slowly away from me with a smile and looked at Sebastian who stopped in front of him and they started to talk. I sighed and turned around running as fast as I could. I could not believe that this guy, this beautiful guy had looked me, and had started to come towards me. I don't know if I should thank Sebastian or kick him, for ruining my moment to actually talk to a guy like Magnus. Even the name suited him, sort of, he looked more like a Shannon or something. But I liked the name, Magnus, the way it didn't suit him made it even more interesting.

"There you are!" Someone yelled and I twirled around falling into the person. Her hair was long and black and I felt it getting twisted in my fingers.

"Izzy", I said trying to get her hair away from me. "Here I am." She smiled and turned around, looking at the direction where the sweaty boys where.

"Enjoying the view are we?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean", I said trying to sound stupid and avoid my blushing.

"That guy… Magnus?" She said with a smile. "He was all sweaty and glistening and he was coming towards you, did you just score?" The way she said it made me blush even more.

"Please, Izzy", I said, "I really don't know what you are talking about." She stopped her enthusiasm.

"You really should talk more", she said, "about your feelings. What happened back home, there made you so scared?" I sighed looking away, trying to forget, I didn't want those memories, they scared me, scared me away. I looked up at her.

"Please don't, Izzy", I said turning around, "not this again." She grabbed my wrist turning me around, pulling up my sleeves.

"Or you still…", I pulled my hand away, pulling the jacket down to cover the scars.

"Its none of your business!", I yelled regretting it when she started to cry. "Izzy I'm…"

"No!" She yelled her tears falling down her cheeks reminded me of the rain falling against the car window. "I miss you Alec! Where are you! Why wont you tell us… tell me what was going on at home! I wonna know! It wasn't your fault, we all lost him, we all miss him, why do you blame yourself?" I blinked and just stared her, her tears was falling faster and harder and her eyes was bursting red.

"Izzy, please just…", I reached out for her, and she stepped away with such force that she almost fell.

"I have to go", she said not looking at me, running away. I couldn't move, I was frozen, like a statue. A statue people wouldn't recognize, a stupid and selfish statue. I looked down and when I looked up I saw a face looking at me and I felt a tear falling down me cheek. I dried it away, turning around, and running.

Magnus. I knew it was him, he must have followed me and heard me and Izzy fight. I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't think of him right know, I had already forgotten how he looked like. I only saw Izzy's face, her red eyes and the tears running down her face. I had run all the way home, ignoring mom, dad and Hodge. I locked the door to my room, closing the curtains and turning on the small night lamp. I just sat there in my half dark room, taking of my jacket, throwing it on the floor. I loosened my shirt by 3 buttons and undid my tie. I could hear my self breathing heavily, feeling every hard heartbeat against my chest; it made my whole body ache. I opened my drawer, picking up a small chest. I opened it, taking a small shaving blade up. I sniffed, feeling my lips tremble and I started to roll up my right sleeve, placing the small shaving blade by my wrist next to all the other scars. I could see my hand shaking and I pressed the blade hard down to my skin. I made a small gasp of surprise, closing my eyes, trying to absorb the little pain it gave me. I opened them and looked down seeing a picture looking at me, from my chest. It was a boy with brown hair, big brown eyes and black glasses. He was smiling, and he was holding a small book under his arm. I gasped and I whimpered when my hand started to shake, and I was still holding the blade down my skin. He was smiling, he was so happy, he was clutching the book like it was precious teddy bear. I couldn't breath and I start making a thousand gasps after each other, and I thought for a minute I was going to have panic attack. That my sister, my brother and my parents was going to find me, in my room, laying on the floor with the blade and blood coming from my wrist. It would be embarrassing, humiliating. I screamed throwing the blade into the emptiness. I took the picture up clutching it into my chest, falling down on my bed. I could fell the tears rolling down my cheeks making me close my eyes.

"I'm so sorry", I whispered between my cries. "I'm so sorry... so sorry." I took a deep breath and felt a tear falling down to the edge of my mouth. "I'm sorry… Max, forgive me, please forgive me! Its all my fault, all my fault." And between my whispered, I felt my head getting heavier and I fell asleep, leaving the last 3 words hanging in the air.

_For killing you_

* * *

**UUUUUUH are you excited? I hope it wasn't to depressing and I hope you are craving for more? I don't want you to think Alec literally killed his little brother, because he didn't – he is just very… well broken! So will you help by reviewing, and maybe help him get him over his guilt – you decide his destiny! I sound so cruel right now – don't worry, I love romance and happy endings, and this will deffiently get a lot of love – and I hope I can write more of this story, because I have so many ideas ! xxoo**

**Review ? **

**Love you**

**P.s I hope my English wasn't to weird or not understandable, or else tell me x**


	2. The Black City

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHER CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A lost soul~**

I will follow those blue eye's never needing reason's why

For there's a feeling that I need only they can supply

Blue as my heart will become if I should ever see them cry

My soul would only sing the blues if we ever said goodbye

* * *

**2. The Black City **

I woke up with her golden hair, glowing next to me. The sunlight was stretching it self into my room, making it look like a million fireflies taking over my room. I looked at her sleeping face and kissed her lips making her moan and smile.

"Good morning Magnus", she said looking at me. Her green eyes were smiling and glistening, and reminded me of new grown grass in the summer.

"Good morning, darling", I said smiling. She made small seductive laugh and crawled on top of me.

"Last night was… amazing", she said holding the z with a long seductive voice. Her eyes were piercing as jaguar's eyes in the jungle night and she started to kiss my neck.

"Camille…", I said grabbing her shoulders. I could feel her tongue touching the sensitive spots making me flinch. "Oh god, please, I cant… I'm to tired." I heard her groan and she took a hold of my neck. She sucked at the spot, holding the skin, tight by biting. I made a moan and shut my eyes close. She pulled my skin, tighter into her mouth making me made a louder moan and I could feel her laugh. She loosened her lips and they left my neck, kissing the more sensitive spot.

"You taste so good", she whispered. I touched my neck looking at her.

"I can not believe you just did that", I said getting up from the bed, going to the nearest mirror, seeing a red and purple mark appear. "It really hurt", I turned looking at her amused face. She was only wearing underwear, her favorite pink, silky and black laces. She was beautiful sitting there exposing her perfect posture, but I did not had the urge to go over to her, kiss her, holding her or seduce her anymore. She got up, going towards me like a cat. Her arms landed behind my neck and she pushed me further into her.

"You know you like it like that, Magnus", she said touching my nose with hers. I blinked feeling my neck ache in pain.

"Whatever you like", I said smiling, making her smile.

"That's right", she said letting her lips touch mine for a short second. She walked pass me blinking, shutting the door to the bathroom. I sighed in relief; I was so tired from last night, that I could barely breath properly. I turned around taking a look at myself, trying to fix my hair. There was a piece of hair there just wouldn't settle, like it was meant to bristle in the middle of everything, ruining my look. I touched the edge of my underwear, putting a finger underneath the hem, sliding it back and forth. I ran a hand over my chest, feeling the hard skin and hearing the only soft spot hammering against my hand. My whole body was also tired from training yesterday, all the running, the lifting and just what ever you do when you're at soccer practice. The only reason I joined soccer, was because all the cute guys was there, and they had a perfect body and I wanted that – besides, at that point it didn't look like much, but I felt like dying every time I walked out on the field. At least the uniform suited me. And then there was this boy, just standing at the end of the field, behind the fence, looking at me. I had noticed him when I had walked across the field; I mean that's why I was splashing the water in my face. I had seen them doing it in movies, and every time they did it looked so sexy and seductive, but it was also in slow motion. But in my opinion I didn't need the slow motion, I could do that myself or just do what ever I want, I know what I need to do when I see something I like. I'm just glad he didn't see me almost choke to death, when he turned his head. He was so beautiful with the nervous twist in his face, when he realized I was walking towards him.

And then Sebastian came, coming to ruin the moment, I felt like kicking his ugly face with the stupid grin on his face. He thinks he owns every one, including me, no one owns me, but he scared me the way he looked at me the first time. The way he just looked at people in general. The way I could see them getting scared when he came walking, and just looked at them or opened his mouth. I'm glad I had found Camille and Ragnor or else I would have made a big enemy. I don't know if that gorgeous boy walked away because of me or because of Sebastian, because it wouldn't surprise if he had already met deviously Sebastian.

When I had followed him, or more likely when I looked for him. I heard him yelling and this girl yelling back at him. They looked like brother and sister, with the same black hair. I couldn't really see his or hers eyes. She had her back at me and he kept looking down or else his eyes where squinted together. It didn't seem like they were fighting, more likely having a very loudly discussion about somebody. I could feel and see the hurt in them both, when they talked about it. And how the girl had walked away crying, like a beautiful waterfall. I didn't except him to see me, but he looked at me, just for a few seconds, but that was all I needed. He was like a heartbroken and yet a pretty dream. His lips had a pretty color of pink. They were well-defined lips with a slight elevation of the upper corners making them look quite seductive and soft. He had a firm jaw line, which looked very strong, and then yet very vulnerable. His cheeks had a red blush going across his nose. His eyes were filled with water, making his crystal blue eyes look like an endless ocean or like a light blue sky about to cry. When his eyes looked away my heart skipped a beat making me blink in frustration when I saw him run away.

How could something so beautiful be so broken?

I shook my head coming back to reality. I took my school uniform on, I shouldn't be thinking about other people like that. Having a full description of their lips, their face and their eyes. I had Camille, and that's all I needed no matter what, without her I would loose everything. I took my white shirt. I started to button it up when Camille came out, only wearing her bottom part of her uniform.

"I can't find my shirt", she said looking under the bed, "do you know where it is?" And she looked at me. I looked around the room.

"I think I threw it in the closet", I said pointing toward my big purple closet, there was open showing my big fashionable mess of clothes and whatever else there was hiding in there. She ran into it looking at the pile of clothes. She bent down taking her light blue shirt up,

"Found it!" She yelled with a happy smile pulling it on. I took my tie around my neck and under the collar, fixing it. I hate ties, they were just there to make you look more grown up and humble. And the girls… and boys liked to pull at it when they had the change, I hated it. I took my collar upwards trying to cover the now almost visible hickey. Camille laughed taking on her jacket.

"You know you cant do that", she said coming at me, taking the collar down, "its against school policy."

"Oh yeah? And this isn't?" I said touching the hickey, "I cant go around school with a hickey, its… slutty." Camille raised an eyebrow.

"It think it's sexy", she said touching it, "besides it just says that you are mine." I frowned and took my jacket on, not even bothering to close it.

"I think everybody knows that I'm yours", I said trying to hide the fact, that the way she said it made me feel even more slutty.

"Well, see it as an accessory for the party", she said walking out of my room. I walked after her, taking my bag up from the couch.

"The party is in two days", I said seeing her pause at the front door. "It's not going to be so visible in two days." She touched my collar, pulling them more down, and unbuttoned a third button, revealing a little of my collarbone.

"Well…", she said sliding her finger against my skin, "we will just have to make it visible again." She took my hand walking me down the stairs to my bright purple Suzuki alto. I only bought the car because it was cute and the name sounded nice too, and of course the color was just my style.

* * *

As we were driving and I had opened the window just to feel the air against my face. I loved how strong the wind was when you were driving, how it pulled your hair back and that you had to close your eyes or else you would cry. I closed them for a second, being glad that I let Camille drive this time.

"You know", she said, "I think I met the newbie yesterday." I opened my eyes turning to her.

"Really?", I asked not really caring, "Gender, age and name?". I thought about the boy with the black hair maybe it was him? I hoped it was, a little bit, because I didn't remember his name; Andrew or Aleister…

"He is very beautiful. He has this silky raven colored hair, and these big blue eyes and when you look in them it's like you are flying at the highest sky", she said, "He looks around 18 and his name is Alexander, well he calls himself Alec." She kept talking but I stopped listening when she had told me his name. Alexander. That's right, I remember it now. It suited him, I guess, I don't know the meaning of names. But his name sounded strong and gentle, just like him. And the way you could say it, Alexander, Aleeexxaaander, _Alexander_. I smiled while I was repeating his name over and over in my head in different ways, I needed the right way when I had to say hello to him.

"… And he just interrupted Mrs. Fray giving her the right answer, making her forget that she was yelling at me", she said smiling looking at me, making me blink into reality. "He sort of saved me there, one more detention and daddy wouldn't let me party for a whole week, meaning I would have to cancel my parties this week. And I do _not_ cancel my parties."

"Sounds like a true hero", I said.

"Oh yes and because of that or maybe it was because of his looks", she said wrinkling her nose like she always did when she was thinking. "Anyways, I invited him for the party". I looked at her sharply,

"Did he say yes?" I asked a little to enthusiastic. She frowned and shrugged.

"I actually don't think he answered, he only said, 'but that's a school night' and bla bla", she said trying to say it in his voice. I was sort of jealous that she already had talked to him and heard his voice.

"Ask him again then", I said, "it's always nice seeing new faces and meet new people." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Reminds me, that my daddy would like to borrow me the lake house in the next couple of weeks", she said. I frowned feeling the cold November air against my skin.

"Isn't it a little to cold for that?" I asked rolling up the window.

"Oh relax, its actually healthy for you to swim in cold water", she said, "the blood or something, but I don't know it yet, he only said maybe."

"But when you're dad says maybe he really means…"

"Yes dear, whatever you like", she said interrupting me with a smile, "gotta love daddy". I made a face turning away, rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to ask Alec again", she said making me look at her, "he seems nice, and I want him in the group." My mouth twisted trying to make a smile but I just looked down,

"What happened? You don't want him to come?", she asked, "I just thought you said it was always nice with new faces." I looked up caughting her eyes shortly before looking at the road again.

"No no, it's not that", I said, "let me ask him". She looked at me questioning, "I mean I wonna know who saved my precious." She brightened up fast and smiled.

"Oh well yeah and I think you will like him", she said, "well, if you can actually have a proper conversation with him. He doesn't talk much, its mostly short sentences."

"I like a challenge", I said trying to fix my hair one last time, "besides black hair and blue eyes is my favorite combination."

"Uuuuh should feel threatened?" She asked with a small giggle. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"No. There is only room for one precious in my life", I lied kissing her cold cheek.

She should feel threatened.

We stopped near the school and walked the rest of the way. I didn't feel like going to school today, all my muscles were still sore. We stopped in front of the front door, and Camille grabbed my hands.

"What do you have now?" She asked getting closer to me.

"Art, with Mrs. Fray", I said.

"God, that woman is every where", she said with a sighed making her head fall back. I squeezed her hands making her look at me.

"See you later", I said with a smile and gave her a small kiss on the lips, before running towards the art room. The art room was a building by its self, near the football field. I liked the art room, it was small and comfy. I opened the door, and was greeted with a lot of colors, paintings and paint buckets. There where around 15 easels in a circle and in the middle there was a small pedestal. I took an easel there was placed at the end of circle and in the middle, I liked how I could see everything around me more clearly. There were other people around, but I didn't know their names or rather I had forgotten them. Some were staring at me and some didn't, I mean there wasn't anything special about me, they didn't have to look at me like I was a person you should ask for an autograph. I took my jacket of, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt, taking a few different colors, placing them on the small table next to me. I heard the door open but didn't had the time to look and I felt a presence next to me. I looked up and saw the same black hair and blue eyes starring blank at the easel, like he had never seen something like this before. I turned around and looked down at my pencils. I took one down in the red bucket, because I needed to see if it had the right shade of red. I was circulating the pencil slowly around in the bucket,

"Excuse me…", the person next to me said. I looked up and I didn't paid attention to what was about to happen. My hand moved to fast, making the pencil knock down the red painting, and I could feel the color splashing all over my white shirt. I took a step back holding my hands up in the air,

"Goddamn!" I yelled and was about to bend down when he bent down for the bucket, setting it on the table.

"I'm so sorry", he said looking at my shirt, "that was my fault." I shook my head putting the pencil down.

"Noooo", I sighed, "I should have taken on the stupid apron" I looked up at him and his eyes locked with mine. He squinted his eyes like he recognized me,

"You…", he pointed at me…

"Magnus Bane!", a voice yelled and Mrs. Fray came running towards me, with a painted apron and her red hair in a high and tight ponytail, "Your uniform!" I looked down at my self, seeing the edge of my shirt being covered in red painting,

"Yeah well, its not like I walk around with a extra shirt", I said, "I mean I never thought that this would happen", I gestured at myself. Mrs. Fray took a hand to her forehead, she made it seem like the end of the world, either I had to go home and skip class, which would not be acceptable or I would have to go around with red painting on my shirt, which would not be acceptable either. And both leaded to detention. The school means it's the students responsibility to always have an extra white shirt, tie and jacket in his or hers locker.

"I have one", the boy said raising up his hand. Mrs. Fray looked at him and made a sighed of relief,

"Well it's your lucky day", she said gesturing at the door. "Well go on, change, and be back fast!"

* * *

We ran into the school and he got the extra shirt and we went to the boys changing room. I took of my tie and I could feel the painting sticking to my skin while I unbuttoned my shirt.

"I'm really sorry about that", he said sitting on one of the benches in front of me. I shook my head and took it of and threw it on the bench.

"We really should stop meeting like this", I said walking towards the sink and made some pieces of paper wet, trying to get the red paint of my stomach away. He raised and eyebrow and turned to look at me.

"I… I don't know what you mean?" He said looking puzzled.

"You know, me half naked and you staring adorably at me", I said making a small laugh when I saw his face turning red. His eyes widened and he looked away.

"Oh it's you", he said taking a hand behind his neck. "I mean… I did recognized you, I just hoped you wouldn't recognize me." I walked back to him taking up the clean shirt.

"Well I could not forget those beautiful eyes, blue eyes", I said taking it slowly on just to create some tension.

"My name is Alec", he said making a small smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well okay, _Alexander_", I said, "my name is Magnus Bane." I took my hand towards him and he looked at it with a hesitant look, "it's not going to hurt you, you know." He made a small shy smile.

"Alexander Lightwood", he said and shook my hand, "and I do prefer you called me Alec, anyone else does."

"Well I'm not anyone else", I said finishing my shirt and finished it up by taking on my tie. "I like being special." I winked at him, making him blink several times. He squinted his eyes and wrinkled his forehead.

"You know, they will be permanent if you wrinkling that pretty face of yours to often", I said rolling up my sleeves. He stopped and licked his button lip when I heard a small "erm" escape his lips.

"You were there yesterday… I mean, behind the building hearing me and Izzy fight, right?", he asked raising an eyebrow. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Depends… Who's Izzy?"

"My… sister?"

"Oh well, yes that was me."

"What did you hear?" He asked looking down at his hands pulling up his sleeves, "of the yelling."

"Well, what do you want me to hear?"

"Nothing", he mumbled.

"Than I heard nothing", I said smiling. He looked up at me and squinted his eyes once again.

"I… you're very strange", he said with a small sigh.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know", he said shrugging, "normally, most people would say what they have heard."

"Like said, I'm not most people", I said fixing my tie and unbuttoned some of the buttons, "besides it was really none of my business."

"Thanks", he said and stood up, "are you allowed to do that?" He pointed at me unbutton my shirt.

"Well, yeah, I cant breath otherwise, just not more then 3 buttons", I said winking, "wouldn't want you to flash yourself to much." He raised an eyebrow and began to loosen his own tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He took a deep breath and breathed out.

"So much better", he said looking at me with a small smile.

"I know", I said, "it's freeing." I walked to the door taking a hold on the handle, "want to eat lunch together?"

"Erm, okay?", he said walked over to me, "but I actually promised Clary and Simon that I would eat with them too." I didn't really know whom he was referring to but if that was what it took to actually spend a small amount of time with him, then fine,

"Sure, sounds… nice", I said opening the door. As we walked over to the art room, we walked in silence. It was not awkward silence, more like one of those when you are sitting next to someone who makes you're heart skip a beat, this was how this silence felt. I was glad that I finally had spoken with him, and he seemed easy to have a conversation with, not like Camille had said. He was like a book, but an old book, with those old sandy pages and there was always some pages missing, pages with an important context. I glanced at him just for a brief second, seeing him taking a big breath, like he was uncomfortable. I smiled and looked away; I would be uncomfortable walking next to myself as well. When we entered the art room, the students were already painting. It didn't look like they had gotten a specific task. They were all using different colors, pencils and strokes. Some made buildings, skies, plants and whatever you could come up with.

"Well, don't you look dashing", Mrs. Fray said coming towards us folding her hands in front of her. "Today you can paint whatever you like. What ever comes to your mind, that is true art." She smiled and turned away, walking over to her own easel. I blinked and look over at my easel seeing a familiar person standing by the easel next to mine. His skin had a sort of olive colored tone to it. He had dark brown hair and it was in tiny ponytail. His eyes were green and the focused very hard on what he was doing. I walked over followed by Alec, who just took a pencil in his hands and looked blankly at his easel. I stepped on some of the red painting and I took the pencil stroking it slowly against the easel leaving a faded red color across it.

"Doing nothing as always, Mags?" The olive skin guy asked with a smirk on his lips.

"At least I'm doing something and nothing at all", I said making no sense at all. "How are you doing, Ragnor?" Ragnor sighed and splashed the pencil into his dark green bucket.

"I'm painting a landscape and it's just going to be green", he said and pressed the pencil against the easel. "I hate art. I'm so far away from everything there has to do with creativity."

"You can start with not killing the pencil", I said grabbing his wrist, and helped him move it more gently and slower against the easel. "See, it's much more sophisticated now." Ragnor frowned but kept on with the gently movement.

"I really don't get these classes", he said stopping his movement crossing his arms, "like I'm going to use art in my future."

"Then why are you here?" I asked taking some light blue color and splashed it over and across the red spot.

"Because… I have too?" He said questioning himself, "I don't know, I guess my dad wants me to expand my creativity when I have to take over the business."

"Well, it's about photo editing and book covers", I said taking a short look at the two pencil strokes across my easel, "it's all about the creativity."

"Wow…", he said shaking his head. I looked at him and frowned.

"What?"

"So poetic", he said turning his attention back to the painting. "Are you the next Picasso or something?"

"I don't think I'm near him at all", I said, "seriously, do you think this is a work of Picasso?" Ragnor looked briefly at my picture and shrugged.

"Well, it's not finished, so how the hell should I know", he said laughing splashing some green colors in different tones. I took all the colors I had, red, yellow, purple, blue, green and whatever I could make and find, and stroke every color over the easel. Some of the colors were alone and some was blended in with the other colors.

"It's not Picasso", Alec said surprising me, "but its pretty enough to be so." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?", I said crossing my arms with a small grin, "how so?"

"Erm, I mean, it's detailed and lined up correctly", he said and looked at my painting, "but it's painted in different strokes, some hard, some gently, some carefully and some… seductively. I mean every stroke tells a story, I can sort of see that you like blue because the color is more alive than the others and the color is separated from the others. And you also like purple, because you have planted the color several places and it's even blended it in with some of the colors. But it's more dominant than the others." He stopped when he saw my mouth open but nothing came out, what did he just say? It was like he knew exactly what I had been painting and how I had been painting it. Was he testing me? What was this? He was like a dream.

A terrible, but yet a perfect dream.

"Wow", I said and looked down, "you must like art? Everything you just said was the truth." Alec smiled and took his pencil away from his easel.

"No I don't like art, I like being creative in other artistic ways", he said and made a small laugh, "did I just scare you?"

"No…", I said shaking my head, "you more likely surprised me." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, a way a person paints tell a lot about them", he said, "and what kind of colors they use."

"So what kind of creativity do you like?" I asked and he was about to answer when the school bell rang. Alec turned around and took his apron off and took his backpack behind his back.

"Are you coming?" He asked seeing my confused face he smiled, "It's lunch time, remember?" I made a laugh and nodded.

"I'll meet you outside", I said cleaning my hands in the apron. He nodded and walked out. I heard someone laugh behind me and I turned around rolling my eyes.

"Please… don't start Ragnor", I said holding up a hand trying to make him stop. He laughed even harder.

"You two are like the perfect couple", he said, "you're both creative freaks and poetic, I mean did you just hear him? I literally melted inside, if I wasn't straight I'd would totally…"

"Okay!" I snapped, "I get it. I said leave it, Ragnor." Ragor tilted his head to the side.

"Are there issues in paradise?" He asked referring to Camille and me.

"No", I said shaking my head. He raised and eyebrow and shook his head slowly. "Okay… I guess the only issue is, me. I'm just not feeling it anymore." He nodded making a huge smile.

"No, cause you are feeling it for, blue eyes", he said nodding toward the door.

"Please, I just meet him", I said taking my backpack; "I know nothing about him. I don't even know if he's gay of bi".

"Are you telling me, the whole story about your art _didn't_ get to you? At all?", he said, "I mean what he said was genius, and he was so right, and it was so gay". I sighed looking at my painting once more. I saw all the different colors, blending in with each other, creating the most beautiful and broken rainbow. The rainbow started at the left side of the easel but had no ending, it was lost and broken and just needed the right amounts of strokes of happiness. Something I did not posses.

"Getting turned on?" Ragnor whispered and I hadn't realized he had been leaning in closer to me. I pushed his face away from me and smiled.

"You will not say anything to Camille, will you?" I asked sounding a little to doubtful, "or else I would have to kill you." Ragnor squinted his eyes.

"Are you doubting my friendship?", he said making me flinch. I was about to say something when he burst out laughing. "Relax Mags, I'm not called your best friend for nothing. What you tell me stays with me. Just like the Vegas motto, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas', I think it suits us so well." I couldn't help but laugh. Ragnor was my best friend for many reasons but mostly because he made me laugh and he always kept my secrets no matter what. He had always been there, when I had my first kiss, when I just had my first of everything and when my parents died, leaving me only a bunch of cash. So many that I could actually live alone, which I didn't mind. I met his eyes, those green and bright eyes. Not like Camille's. In Ragnor´s eyes I actually saw hope and happiness and something I could actually hold on to.

"Well I will be going", I said turning around. And just as I turned around I saw Alec's painting, the only color he had used was black. And it looked like tall and falling buildings, surrounded by nothing, only darkness. _A way a person paints tells a lot about them, and what kind of colors they use,_ so what would this mean? That he was dark and emotional? Emotional less? Scared? Broken? Lost? Lost in the darkness of the city? I just couldn't tell if it meant he was lost here or it was at his old place? His picture sort of scared me, but it also made me more curios to get to know him. I wanted to know him. His secrets. What he was hiding under the big black city.

"Hey, you better tell me more about this kid!" He yelled which was unnecessary, "I don't want to feel outside." I turned around as I grabbed the handle.

"You will always be the first, Ragnor", I said winking at him.

* * *

Outside Alec was leaning against the wall looking bored, but when he turned and saw me he straightened up.

"You ready?" He asked and I just nodded. We walked over to the courtyard and over to two big doors, and we entered the cafeteria. The cafeteria was filled with people, sitting and eating or talking. There was many tables and they were all round. And the food was actually pretty good, green and healthy; I just didn't trust an old woman with a hairnet. I looked over at a table when I saw a girl, waving at us. She had the same red hair as Mrs. Fray, the same green eyes but she had freckles across her nose and they covered her cheeks. I think her name was Clarissa. There was a boy next to her, with messy brown hair and big brown eyes. He had big black glasses and they seemed too big, because he kept fixing their position. Alec and I stopped in front of them at the other side of the table and they were both smiling. If it weren't for their smiles, I would have walked away because the way their uniform was, made me choke. It was tight and the shirt was right under their chins and the shirt was down their pants and skirt.

"Hey Magnus", the girl said smiling, "what are you doing here?" She looked over at Alec. He looked confused and looked at me. I just kept staring at the boy with the glasses trying to remember his name.

"He's eating with us", Alec said sitting down. And by that I sat down and kept starring at him, and I could tell by his look that he had noticed it.

"Do I have something in my face?" He asked. I blinked coming back to reality and leaned back with a smile.

"Oh no no", I said, "I just don't remember you're name and I'm sure that I have seen you before."

"Oh I'm Simon Lewis, you probably recognized me from some café's where me and my band performs", he said and looked at Clary who gave him a unreadable stare. "What? Okay, we only perform when they actually want us there. And café's isn't in plural more likely in one, as in one café."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have ever seen your band before, maybe I have seen some posters with you on", I said shrugging leaning over the table. "But a band, huh? What's the name?"

"Erm… we don't have a name… yet", he said looking down at his hands.

"Oh well, a mystery band, girls must like that", I said smiling.

"No… not really", he said drinking some of his soda. I raised my eyebrows and had the urge to laugh but kept it inside.

"How about you?" He asked surprising me.

"I'm not in a band, sorry."

"No I mean, with your popularity, you must attractive lots of girls", he said smiling with a nod.

"I guess so", I said, "and guys…", I couldn't help but look over at Alec who had looked at me since the conversation had started. He blushed and looked away.

"Oh your bi?", Clary said, "must be great with so many choices."

"I don't know", I said, "makes things a lot more difficult and confusing."

"Well then, what gender do you prefer?" Simon asked taking another sip of his soda.

"Oh wow. I have never been asked that question", I said, "boys… I mean there is just something about boys, you know?" And of course I was referring to Clary, "their muscular body, firm jaw line and big strong hands and besides a boy know the needs and thoughts of another boy. Makes things easier." Alec looked over at me but didn't say anything, and I tried to ignore him but I couldn't help but smile.

"What about Camille?" Clary asked and leaned over the table, closer to me like what she was saying something dirty.

"What about her?", I asked, "yes she's my girlfriend but just because she isn't a boy doesn't mean I have those kind of feelings." Clary looked down.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong", she mumbled looking embarrassed.

"None taken", I said making a small smile. I really wished I could sit with Alec alone or just sit by my own table because the awkward silence was definitely coming.

"Alec there you are", a voice said from behind. Alec and me turned around, and a boy with blond curly hair and golden eyes came walking towards with a girl beside him, who I knew was Alec´s sister. The golden boy came to my side and sat down and Isabelle went over to Clary´s side, ignoring Alec completely. They all stared at each other and the awkward silence was there again. I snorted and got up making Alec look up at me.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"Somewhere where I actually can have a conversation", I said, "this has been fun, and yet… not really." I turned around when Alec grabbed my wrist.

"What about the party? Remember?" I blinked and looked at his sister and the golden boy.

"That's right. My girlfriend, Camille…", I pointed at her direction with my head making them look over, "is holding a party on Thursday, and you are all invited of course." Clary and Simon had a huge smile on their lips and they looked at each other and Clary made a small shriek.

"Sorry, I have just never been invited to any of her parties, thank you", she said smiling.

"Oh no, you shouldn't be thanking me", I said taking a hold on Alec's shoulder feeling him freeze. "You should thank this guy. Because of his good looks you are all invited-" I gave him a small clap and winked at his sister.

"You look like you could use a cheer up". She looked up when she realized I was talking to her.

"Thank you very much", she said smiling, "I will totally be there."

"Yeah me to", the golden boy said making me look at him; "I'm Jace by the way." I nodded and made a sighed.

"Well, I can't wait to see you all there", I said smiling and turned around. I could here them introduce each other to one another. I walked over to my own table and Ragnor moved so I could sit by Camille.

"Thank god", she said making a big sigh. "I was wondering what you were doing with those dorks. Except the golden one, he's hot."

"Yeah well, you said I should ask Alec to the party and I did", I said kissing her on the lips and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow and giggled, running a hand up my arm up to my neck.

"Did he say yes?" She asked making her nose touch mine.

"No not really", I said wrinkling my nose making her laugh.

"How do you know he will be there then?" She asked kissing my lips once again. I leaned in deepening the kiss feeling her teeth bite down my lower lip and moved her kiss to my temple. I smiled and looked over at Alec. I caught him staring at me, he blinked and smiled with a small blush on his cheeks and looked away.

"Oh, I know he will be there", I said turning her head to mine, making our lips touch more forcefully making her gasp with a small giggle of pleasure.

* * *

**I don't hope you are to confused about whose point of view it is ! I hope the fact that the poem represents the person who is telling the story is good enough, if not, say it, and I will make it different ;) **

**I´m not sure if I like what I have called this story, I might change it or not…**

**Review, you know it´s the little button called, **_**review this chapter**_**, you know you want to ;) And just to let me know you are craving for more, it will mean a lot – and make me write faster! And thank you so much for reading…**

**Love you xx**


	3. Beautiful Scars

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHER CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A broken soul~**

You make the choice

Put the blade up to your flesh

You see these beautiful scars

That are oh so red and fresh

They have yet to bleed

So you dig deeper and more

You've never felt this kind of pain

None like this before

Yet somehow it relieves you

Pushing the blade in far

You will remember this night

From these developing beautiful scars

* * *

**3. Beautiful Scars**

"So are you ever going to tell me, why you two aren't speaking to each other?" Jace asked taking his attention away from the road and looked at me, "huh?" and then turned to look at Izzy, who was sitting on the backseat. I looked at him and I could see the concern in his face.

"Its nothing", I said turning away, "nothing important."

"Nothing important?" Izzy yelled surprising Jace and me. She leaned forward with her arms crossed. "There is nothing more important to me than my brother. How can you say that _this _is not important!" Her voice cracked and she leaned back hiding her face. I blinked and gulped.

"I told you to leave it, Izzy" I said crossing my arms and looked out the window.

"No way!", she yelled making Jace sigh. "I need to do something and I want to know more! What's wrong with you? And what the hell happened to you back home?" I turned around and gave her a look trying to make her shut up.

"Don't!", I said, "please, not know… not here." She looked at Jace who turned to look at her.

"Oh come on", he said, "I feel left out here! I'm just sitting here and hearing you two trying to kill each other with yelling, destroying my ears! My mind can't take it!" Me and Izzy looked at him and looked at each other.

"When then?", she asked calming her voice down.

"I don't know", I said looking out the window again, "someday." Izzy sighed and leaned back and I could hear her frown. Jace looked at us confused and turned his attention to the road. I could see that he was angry for not knowing what was going on. He tightened his grip around the steering wheel and his knuckles were becoming white. I looked at him and he turned his attention to me.

"I…", he said and looked down, "so that Clary girl was pretty hot, huh?" I squinted my eyebrows together.

"Erm… yeah I guess she was", I said and looked away.

"Oh come on", he said, "I really don't want a awkward conversation in this car, like the one we had at that table. So not cool!"

"At least you had something to look at", Izzy said with a small smile.

"So how about you, Iz? How about that Simon guy?" He asked and made a small laugh and I couldn't help but frown. She looked at us both and smiled proudly like she had finally found a way to get to us.

"Oh he's hot! I think he looks very cute", she said and looked at me with an evil grin. "How about you, Alec?" I turned to look at her and I could see that Jace was confused by her question, he hadn't seen that one coming. Either had I, but I knew she just asked that to be irritating.

"I haven't met anyone yet."

"Yeah right", she said, "Magnus was totally checking you out, like, all the time." I blushed and looked away.

"No he wasn't", I said, "He has a girlfriend."

"So?"

"Izzy, seriously? I don't want to go after a person who has a girlfriend", I said and saw her grin, "and it's not like I have considered it or anything. He is not my type."

"Seems like you're his", Jace said and smiled, "Alec, take it as a compliment, when a gay guy finds you attractive means you can have anyone you want. It's like a straight guys dream to know that. Well not for everybody, but I wouldn't mind, I don't think I need to know either, I all ready know." He smiled brighter with a laugh. I just made a small laugh; there sounded a little to fake.

"Yeah… I… thanks", I said, "but he's bi."

"So, it's the same thing?" Jace said and looked at me weird, "he still likes guy's." Izzy had kept her cold gaze on me under the whole conversation. I hated that she had a feeling that I might not be ordinary. That I liked guys, that I liked them a lot! I had never told it to anyone that I was gay; I had never said the word out loud. I'm gay! I like boys! I'm gay and I like boys! I shook my head and touched my wrist feeling it burn underneath. The cut I had made was still healing and I could feel the wound itch a lot.

Jace stopped the car and I realized that we were already at school. We all got out and Jace took an extra look at us.

"You know, you should really talk this through", he said and raised an eyebrow and walked away. I looked at him and turned to Izzy. I opened my mouth and I was about to say something when she interrupted me.

"I don't want to hear it", she said, "no apology. You can talk, when you're ready to tell me everything. I'm tired seeing you walk around being sad. I have seen you like this my entire life, and I'm tired. I'm so tired, Alec." She walked pass me and stopped by side.

"I love you, Alec. That's all you need to know, you can tell me everything", she touched my shoulder and walked of. I blinked feeling my eyes getting wet. I looked down feeling a teardrop running down my cheek.

"Hey Alec!", a voice was yelling and I could here it coming closer, "I have my…" I looked up and saw Simon who stopped talking when he saw me crying. I wiped my face with my sleeves.

"Hey", I said smiling "is that you guitar?" I looked down and saw the big guitar bag in his hands.

"Ye… yeah", he said and smiled, "are you okay?" I looked at him and could see he was concerned. I had never had anyone ask that question before, he seemed almost like a friend.

"I… I'm fine, thanks", I said taking the guitar, "family issues." He nodded and looked behind me.

"Your sister?"

"A little bit." Was I actually having a conversation about my feelings? How I was doing? I felt like crying again, because this was just too much. "Thank you, Simon." He smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, we're friends", he said and he saw me raise an eyebrow. "I mean… I know we just met and all, but we can become friends." I smiled and looked down at the guitar.

"We're friends", I said and started to walk. I could hear him coming up to my side.

"So…", he hesitated and looked down, "since we're friends, can I ask Isabelle to the party?" I stopped and looked at him. He looked at me and had a blush on his cheeks.

"I… that would be fine", I said, "She's totally into you, by the way."

"Really?" He said and smiled, "what did she say?" I sighed realizing what I had just said.

"She said… she thinks you are very nice", I said, "and I think she will be very happy to go to the party with you." He sighed in relief and smiled.

"And I think your brother would love to go to the party with Clary", he said and pushed my shoulder teasingly, "and she would to."

"I will say that to him."

"So… Jace, he doesn't look like you and Izzy?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"My parents adopted him when he was 10", I said, "his parents died in a fire." Simon raised an eyebrow and I could see he felt uncomfortable.

"How sad", he said and I was glad he didn't say he was sorry, I hated when people said that. They had nothing to do with their death or the fire for that matter, so why apologize. "It's good he has you guys then." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, my parents was good friends with his parents", I said, "Stephen and Celine Herondale, were their names." Simon nodded.

"I don't know what I would do without my mom or my siblings", he said and let a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…", I said and looked down, "me either." But I was pushing them away, by not telling them the truth, telling them the truth about everything, what really happened that night. I kept seeing small glimpses from that night. Them aiming that gun at me and pulling the trigger, and Max saving me and not saving himself. I hadn't told my parents or my siblings the truth about why they were after me and way they were trying to kill me. Lets just say they didn't really approved of me.

"Are you coming?" Simon asked. I looked at him and looked into the classroom, filled with unknown people and yelling.

"I… I have to go to the toilet", I said and smiled not waiting for him to answer before I turned around and ran to the toilet.

I opened the first door to one of the toilets and closed the door behind me. I sad down and took my head in my hands, hiding myself. I could hear Max yelling my name and I saw his brown eyes close in front of me leaving him breathless. I took my hands away from my face and took a deep breath; it was like I was getting a panic attack. I looked down my hands and I saw blood. They were all red and sticky and I remember how the blood was sliding down my arms. I made a fist and slammed in into the wall next to my. I could feel the pain through my fingers and down to my elbow, like I was getting an electrical shock. I whimpered in pain. I took my hand down my jacket and took my razor blade up. I rolled up my sleeve and took the razor blade down to my wrist and was about to make a cut when the door opened. I dropped the razor blade in chock and without hesitation I took my feet up on the toilet and also my stuff so nobody could tell I was here. I slowly opened the door so it didn't say occupied.

"So, is there going to be any good stuff at the party?" A voice asked.

"No, we don't do that anymore", a familiar voice said. "Remember last time? Camille almost died, you almost killed her Sebastian, and yet you want to continue?" I heard a cold laugh and I could feel shivers down my spine.

"Magnus. Sweet Magnus", he said, "You are the only one who can get a hold on Woolsey, now take your cute little ass over to his place and get the stuff!" I tried to look out from the small crack and I could see them perfectly. Sebastian was walking toward Magnus and Magnus stopped him by taking a hand in front him making Sebastian walk into it.

"I'm not like that… not anymore", he said, "if you want it, you can go over there yourself." Sebastian pushed Magnus' hand away and laughed.

"But I'm not the one he likes", he said, "and I'm not the one who he wants to fuck!"

"Oh yeah, like that is going to make me go over to him!" Magnus yelled, "you're so not making your situation any better!" He turned around and Sebastian grabbed his wrist and pushed him up against the sink.

"You better do as you are told, Bane", he said pushing some of Magnus' hair behind his ear. "Or I'll tell that you are selling drugs and that it was your fault that Camille almost died."

"Like they believe you", he said shaking Sebastian's hand away from his face. I could hear Magnus doubting his own voice.

"Why would they not believe me? Me, a rich and formal kid with a father who has great power and a lot of money. I have the perfect life, I don't need drugs, and drugs are for people feeling bad about themselves. Like you…", he said and pointing his finger into Magnus's chest. "Poor little Magnus, who lost his parents because they couldn't handle the fact that you were a fag. A. Disgusting. Fag." He leaned in closer to Magnus and I could see that Magnus was frozen. "The boy who got his family killed. I'm pretty sure that people will se the point in you taking drugs and Camille might be you're girlfriend, but she will always be on my side. Taking my side, and do whatever I tell her to do." Sebastian grabbed Magnus' face and turned his face to the side. For a short second I thought Magnus saw me when his eyes was in my direction. Sebastian leaned in and whispered something in Magnus' ears and leaned away letting go of his face. He gave Magnus a small clap on his cheek and walked away. Magnus was breathing heavily and turned around with a tight grip on the sink. He opened for the water and splashed it in his face. He kept his face down and I could see the water dripping down his jaw line and lips. I didn't know if there were any tears in all that water. He looked over were I was and I could see he squinted his eyes like he was trying to see if something was there. He straightened himself up and fixed his shirt before leaving. I took a deep breath like I had been holding it all the time and got down from the toilet. I bend down and took my razor blade and put it my pocket. I opened the door and walked out from the toilet seeing nothing else but my own reflection in the long mirror above the sinks. I walked over to the door and opened it and my eyes widened. In front me was Magnus and he had his arms crossed.

"What did you hear?", he asked with a small voice.

* * *

We were sitting outside, on the bleachers looking at the football field. I hadn't got the chance to answer his question when he had grabbed my wrist and pulled me all the way outside. Magnus was leaning backwards looking up at the grey sky. I looked over at him and he looked sad. His eyes were blank and they just stared and his mouth was a straight line. His eyes went down slowly and caught my eyes.

"What did you hear?" He asked again and got up looking directly at me.

"I…", I said looking down my hands, "what did you want me to have heard?" And I looked up at him. There were slowly forming a smile on his lips and he looked down shaking his head.

"Nothing", he said and smiled up at me again.

"Then I didn't hear anything", I said trying to make a smile. Magnus sighed and his smile disappeared.

"Look, Alexander", he said his voice shaking. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea of me… I'm not like that. I'm not…", he took a deep breath. "I'm not slee…" I took my hand against his mouth, making his eyes widened.

"It's fine Magnus", I said smiling, seeing his eyebrows rise. "I don't know you. But I want to get to know you, and by that I mean, I want to get to know through you. Not someone else." I took my hand away seeing him smile and he nodded.

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear that", he said, wrinkling his forehead.

"You know they are going to be permanent if you keep wrinkling that gorgeous face of yours", I said pointing towards his forehead. He looked at me and stopped with the wrinkling.

"You think I have a gorgeous face?" He asked with a smile. I blinked and looked out on the football field.

"Well you don't have a ugly face, that's for sure", I said looking at him again. "So… yeah you have a gorgeous face." I felt myself blush, because I could not believe what I was saying. I was flirting with him and actually made him smile. I liked to se him smile, seeing his lips go upwards, forming a small dimple on his left cheek. He looked down at my hands.

"What were you doing at the toilet?" I looked down and saw my sleeve was rolled up and I rolled it down fast and felt embarrassed.

"What ever you are doing at a toilet", I said. I turned away, feeling stupid for saying that.

"You know… you don't have to be embarrassed", he said taking my wrist and touched my scars through the shirt. "I'm not judging you", he looked up at me and his eyes locked with mine and I couldn't take my eyes away from him. "In fact I don't need to know why, when you feel like it you can tell me. And we can start with just getting to know each other a little better." I smiled and could feel myself getting flustered.

"… I… like the sound of that", I said, "and thanks for not judging."

"You welcome, and thank you for not judging me", he said and let go of my hand leaving a warm spot and I wanted him to keep holding me.

"We all have our scars", I just said. I don't know why, but I felt relieved to just leave a little trace of my secret. A little trace of my secrets to him, and I could tell that he knew what I was talking about. He looked down at my wrist again.

"Beautiful scars", he said and smiled, "just… be careful." I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm always careful", I said and we stood up on the same time and we smiled to each other. I took the guitar bag and tried to get it up on my shoulder. I almost lost my balance falling backwards when Magnus grabbed my shoulders.

"I can tell", he said and made a small laugh. "You play the guitar?" He pointed at my back.

"Yes I do", I said, "but this is not my guitar, it's Simons. I promised to fix it for him, something about the sound and tones, it's all wrong." I could see that Magnus just nodded and looked down at the guitar bag.

"One of your creativities?" He asked and we began to walk back to the school.

"Yeah, it's one of them", I said and looked at him, "if you can say music is creative."

"Don't be silly", he said and helped me down from the bleacher at each step by holding my hand making my pulse rise. "Music is all about creativity. You need to be creative to make new tones and music." When we reached the football field, he let go of my hand.

"And I bet you can play pretty good", he said and smiled at me. I could tell his smile was sincere since it was the widest smile he had made.

"I'm pretty god with my hands", I said. Magnus looked down at my hands and looked up at me.

"I bet", he said and when he saw me blush, he laughed and stopped with small giggles. "I'm sorry, it's a bad habit of mine." I shook my head and looked at him,

"Its fine", I said, "I don't mind, it's just the way you are. And we are about to get to know each other – remember?" Magnus just nodded and stopped in front of a door.

"Yeah you're right", he said, "and I like making you blush so I guess we are getting to know each other step by step."

"I guess", I said and couldn't do anything else but smile, I don't think I have smiled so much in one day since… ever. "I will be seeing you around." Magnus just nodded and opened the door disappearing behind it. I caught myself starring at the door for a long time and I began to run to my own classroom. When I opened the door I saw the many unknown faces looking up at me.

"I'm glad you could join us", a tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes and glasses, "Mr…?"

"Lightwood", I said and took a breath, "Alexander Lightwood." The teacher nodded and made gesture to the only seat left and its right next to a girl with long dark hair in a French braid and big dark eyes. She gave me a short look and smiled before looking at the teacher's direction. She was very pretty and her skin had a honey tone to it. Her skin was perfect and her jaw line was sharp making her look like model and she was wearing a small amount of makeup just to make her eyes pop a little more. I looked away and took my history book up and started to flip through the pages. The teachers name was Mr. Garroway and he was very interesting to listen to. He made fun with some of the history making us laugh and the way he tried to show the different acts there happened was even more fun. I never thought I would find history more interesting than before. When the school bell rang the girl next to me began to give out flyers.

"Here", she said giving me a flyer and turned around giving flyers to the rest of the class. I looked down and saw the name, _The Angels Arrows_. I have heard that name before, it was the archery club and they were practice for old and new members, after school. I walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me", she turned around and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I would love to come to… this practice… thing". She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I'm glad, but all you have to is show up", she said taking the rest of the flyers down her bag. "You don't need to tell me you are coming." She was about to walk away.

"What's you're name?", I blurted out and blushed. She stopped and turned around.

"I'm Aline Penhallow", she said shaking my hand. "you know what, want to eat lunch with me?" I just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Meet me in front of the cafeteria. After you're second period", she said walking away not letting me give her an answer.

"Wow, you are really good Alec", Simon said surprising me, "Aline doesn't really speak to guys or… anyone for that matter." He made a laugh and grabbed my shoulder. "What did you do?" I blinked and looked down at him.

"I guess we just found something in common", I said smiling walking with him to math class. Clary was there to and greeted us with a wave and pointed at two seats next to her. Math class was long and boring and I felt like I was to smart to be here. Everything was to easy and I felt like I was back at 6. grade.

"Alec!", someone pushed my hand away under me making my head almost fall down on the table, "you were sleeping". I looked up and saw Clary´s big green eyes starring at me.

"Yeah… I'm just really tired", I said getting up from my seat.

"Yeah and he has a date", Simon said making me freeze.

"I have a what?"

"You're going to eat lunch with Aline", he said looking at me confused. "A date."

"Just because she asked me to eat with her doesn't mean it's a date", I said, "that would mean when you and Clary asked me to eat with you it was a date and when Magnus asked me to eat with him it was a… date."

"Oh yeah", he said, "I just thought maybe it would cheer you up knowing that it _might_ be a date."

We all walked together to the cafeteria when I saw Aline.

"See you guys later", I said turning around to Clary and Simon and ran over to Aline. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello", she said and her smile made her eyes shine. "What was your name again? I'm sorry I don't recall you even saying your name."

"I'm Alexander Gideon Lightwood", I said shaking her hand. I had no idea why I said my whole name but I made her giggle.

We found a table by the window and sat down.

"So you like archery?" She asked taking up an apple and took a bite. I could se some of the apple juice running down her chin.

"Oh yeah I love it", I said, "and I thought about joining and it's a good way to meet people, when you are new." She smiled and nodded.

"Well I can't wait to see your skills! I hope you will come on the team", she said and smiled even wider. We started to eat in silence but it wasn't like an awkward silence. I liked it, it was like we were just sitting they're looking at each other, and it was fine like that. Her eyes kept looking at something behind me and sometimes she would look down, with a small blush. I turned around and saw Magnus, Camille, Sebastian, a girl with pale white-gold hair and the olive colored guy, Ragnor. I turned around and looked at Aline whose blush was getting deeper.

"Who are you looking at?" I asked and turned around again when she grabbed my wrist making me turn around.

"No one", she said and took another bite of her apple.

"Who is the girl with the white hair?" I asked and I saw how Aline blushed even deeper. "Did… did I say something?"

"No no", she said and looked up and smiled. "Her name is Helen Blackthorn, she's one of Camille's… friends."

"Oh, okay", I said, "I just haven't seen her before, I know the others so…" And I only said that because I felt like I made her uncomfortable asking her what Helens name was.

"Doesn't surprise me. She doesn't speak much, Camille does that for her", she said and sounded angry. "I mean it's Camille." I nodded and turned around seeing Magnus and Camille sharing a short kiss, I turned around and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked with a smile and looked behind me.

"Nothing", I mumbled touching my salad. Aline looked down at me and smiled.

"Do you like Camille?" I frowned and looked up at her and saw that she was serious.

"What? No, why?"

"Because you blushed when Camille and Magnus shared a kiss, I just thought…"

"You thought wrong", I said and leaned back. I could see something of myself in her. She was uncomfortable about herself and didn't like long sentences or long conversations. I already liked her. And she didn't question me.

"Well, I'm sorry Alec", she said and got up with a smile. "I have to go and get ready for the archery. I'm the team leader so I have to get things ready. It was just so you didn't thought I was leaving you behind for no reason." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Alright, I guess I will be seeing you soon."

* * *

And soon it was. This day had just flied away and next thing I know I was standing in a big hall with people around me. At the end of the hall there was 6 bullseyes. I could see who was on the team and who wasn't. Those on the team were wearing a white suit with the schools symbol and their name and behind their backs it said, _The Angels Arrows_. And those who wasn't on the team was wearing their school uniform. I was standing at the other end of the hall and look at the bullseyes feeling my head spin with all the circles and colors.

"Here", a voice said and I turned around and saw Aline, "your bow." She gave me a black bow and a bucket of arrows. When I got the bow in my hands I couldn't help on smiling. I hadn't been doing archery since Max's death. It had been 7 months, with no training and what so ever in 7 months can ruin everything, and make you forget. I looked at the others around me and I could tell that they were nervous. Their hands were shaking and some were sweating. There was a small sound and they pulled their arrows up and pulled it back. I did what they did and I could feel the feathers against my ear and the string against my chin. My eyes never left it's target, the red middle circle. I bit my lower lip feeling my breath relaxing. I moved my bow so that I would be able to see my target clearer. I hurt a shout, and released the string and heard it snap making a small cut on my chin and the arrow flew with an amazing force and in the commanded direction. The arrow landed right in the middle so did two others. I was surprised that I was still as skilled and concentrated like I was from 7 months ago and couldn't help but smile. Now it was only the two others and me. And suddenly the target was moving backwards. I took my bow up and I could feel my sweat landing in my wound making it itch. I blinked and strapped the arrow taking the bow up to my chin once again. I could feel the wind moving making the feathers at the end of the arrow flutter, making it sound like a thousand wings. I felt distracted and suddenly the shout came and I released my arrow and I saw it land in the circle next to the red circle. There was only 1 of us 3 who shot the red circle. He looked at me and smirked. I had no idea who he was and didn't care. I looked away and down on my hands. They were shaking and so was the bow.

"One last chance!" The random voice said.

I strapped the arrow to my bow and pulled it up. This time I made sure that the string didn't touch my chin and that the feathers wasn't near my ears. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and I could hear the string tremble and feel my hands shaking. There was a shout and I heard the others shoot. I opened my eyes and released the arrow a few seconds after them. I blinked and straightened myself up seeing the arrow was right in the middle. The boy with the evil grin had hit the middle again but the other had missed once more and she looked depressed.

Aline came up to my side.

"That was really good."

"I missed the first one", I said and sat the bow down, beside the bucket with the arrows.

"So? You got it the second time", she said and clapped me on my back, "don't worry." She walked over to some other people from the team and they started to discuss. I looked down at the bow and the arrows, remembering how much I have missed doing this. Doing what I love.

"Max!" My head snapped around and a saw a young woman talking to one of those who had tried out for the team. He was crying and the woman must be his mother because she was hugging him. I looked away and the name kept screaming in my ears over and over. I took my hands up to my ears and hold them tight, trying to ignore the people around me and I closed my ears. I could hear a small voice next to me and it sounded like the person was calling my name,

"Alec. Alec. ALEC!", she yelled and made me snap my eyes open. I looked up at Aline, who was holding the white uniform in front of her. "Stop worrying. You're on the team". She gave me the uniform and I looked down at it. I saw the name on the team and a small pair of wings over the chest.

"Why? I missed", I said but held the uniform tight against my chest.

"It's not about that. You might have missed but you were focused and concentrated", she said, "you sort of connected with the bow." I smiled and I felt like hugging her, I needed to thank her. I opened my mouth but closed it again. I looked down and took a breath.

"There is this party tomorrow", I said, "do you want to be my date?" Aline's eyes widened and she seemed speechless. I couldn't read her face, she was completely blank. She blinked like she realized now what I had asked and just made a small nervous twist with her lips.

* * *

**So here we just get a little more info about what happened in the past with Alec and Magnus – and what kind of hot ass Sebastian is ;) heheh and I have a funny idea with Alec and Aline, about what is going to happen with them ! **

**The next chapter… I expect to put some lemons in… but not between Magnus and Alec of course, that's a little too early, they haven't even shared their first kiss yet. But it's going to Magnus and someone else – the someone else was hinted in this chapter, you know who he is ;) I'll see if I will make lemon scene between them, depends how the scene develop… But I guess the real question is, do you guys want some lemons ? **

**So there is only one thing left, review to let me know what you want and what you think I could do better, and just to let me know that you are out there craving for more !**

**Because I will like to update as much as I cant and often to make you happy, but happiness comes with a price xxx**

**Love you my dearest readers xx **


	4. Peachy Peach

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHER CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A lost soul~**

I've been down this road so many times before

I've walked out so many times through that door

God's will can't even help me settle this score

And I decided that I can't love you anymore

* * *

**4. Peachy Peach**

I've been walking down on the street, what felt like hours, walking around the same big and dark blue building. The building looked like the same as it did 2 years ago. The same big windows and a small wooden door. I could tell that the people from the first floor were the same. They still had the old dark red curtains and they were always closed. I could see the curtains would sometimes move and I could see a small light appear. I stopped and leaned against the wall feeling its freezing cold surface, making my hair rise. I felt the cold wind against my cheeks and my lips making them feel dry. I liked my lips making them wet and tried to cover up their dryness. My school bag was down behind my feet and I bent down to open it and pulled out a lip balm. It looked like a lipstick and it was Dior. The color was a peachy sort of color and tasted like it to. It felt soft against my lips, healing them slowly with every movement.

"Magnus?".

I looked up and almost dropped my lip balm. I felt the sticky feeling against my lips and slip my tongue out to remove some of it,

"Woolsey", I said straightening myself. He came towards me wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and beige colored jeans with his old pair of black boots.

"Is that the Dior lip balm, with peach flavor?", he asked and pointed at my hand. I just nodded and gave him it, "you never chance, Magnus", he took a small amount of it on his lips. I saw the way it made his lips move and I had completely forgotten how soft they were.

How he for the first time kissed me, right at this very spot. How he had leaned in making his hands slide down my hips, pulling me closer to him. His lips were exploring mine with such passion always making me gasp for air. He liked to bite me, bite down my lips and bite my neck making my whole body shiver and made me crave for more. He had persuaded me to go up with him to his apartment just by kissing me even more and sliding his hips up and down my body. His bed was big and soft and I loved how it shaped after my body, absorbing every shape and detail. His body came on top of me making me gasp once more and I grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down to me. His hand was all over me and they were warm and soft making my body overheat. His body was muscled and had a beautiful nougat color making me want to lick him, and so I did. When he had slid my shirt of, he had kissed every part of me, my collarbone, my chest, my stomach and my bellybutton. He stopped by the hem of my pants, taking a hold on them but licked the skin right above. When he started to pull them down I couldn't do anything else but close my eyes feeling my whole body ache in pleasure and he…

"Are you blushing, Magnus?", he asked with a smirk and held the lip balm out for me to take. I blinked and felt my cheeks burn. I usually never blushed because I was usually the one pleasuring the others, but in my and Woolsey's relationship he was the one in control. I grabbed it and smiled,

"No", I said putting my lip balm back in my bag, "Would you like to see if anything has changed?". I didn't mind flirting with him, I found it funny and I'd missed flirting with people. Ever since Camille, I had been her little puddle dog, she would hold in a short leash. With Woolsey I could be my flirty and funny self. He tilted his head to the side with a cute bad boyish smile,

"Well, will you come up?", he asked and opened his door. I turned around to look at him and I think he could see the hesitant in my movement. My mind said lets go, just go and get this over with but my heart said no, I don't want Alec to judge me. I couldn't help but smile a little that I actually thought about him and how he would think about me doing this. I shouldn't even care, we were not friends yet, only getting to know each other step by step, and I loved how slow we took things. How he talked to me and respected my choices and me. I felt a hand reach for me and covered my hand with extreme heat making me look up,

"Are you coming?", he asked once again and raised his eyebrows. I made a small nervous smile and nodded. He pulled me threw the old door and I heard it close with a bang making me jump a little. The stairwell still had the same old and rundown painting. The stairs had the same old grayish color, covered with dirty or wet footprints. I exhaled and got the taste of chlorine. I closed my mouth feeling my mouth getting dry. He stopped in front of a dark brown door with the same dusty beige doormat saying, "Oh shit its you again". I couldn't help but laugh; it was a typical Woolsey thing. He had a weird sense of humor. Loving to make fun of people and making them feel uncomfortable but also make them laugh forgetting his insult. I wish I could do that, I have a tendency to insult people, and actually mean it, and if they laughed, I would ask them why they would laugh when I called them a skinny bitch. Woolsey had called me that once, and that's how I met him, by pulling his hair screaming like the skinny bitch I was. He opened his door and entered pushing his shoes away. I walked in and closed the door. The walls were white with the most beautiful wallpaper with silver branches twisting its tweaks around, forming a detailed and sophisticated tree. I let my hands slide across it and I could feel the tree pop out from the white wallpaper, making it look like a 3D tree.

I actually missed the familiar surroundings. Between all these walls I felt safe and I felt like I could sleep good at night with Woolsey's arms around me. I missed the feeling of someone holding me tight, saying that im there´s and that they loved me. I wanted to feel someone else's heart against my chest, making my heart jump more and more and giving me a heart attack. It seemed like a good way to die, in the arms of someone who loved you and his heart was beating for me. I walked through a curtains made of crystals, hanging down the doorway, separating the hallway and living room. His home was really vintage, with an old couch, with old pillows. He didn't have a television only a small old radio with a few channels. Every thing in the living room, just screamed Woolsey, and I loved how a room could tell so much about a person. He was standing in the middle of the room, crossing his arms making beautiful muscular details on his upper arms.

"So… How about you show me if you are the same Magnus or a new version?", he said and raised an eyebrow making his left side of his lips twist. I walked over to him and threw my bag at his couch. I stopped right in front of him feeling his breath against me lips and his body heat. I let my lips touch his for a short while and did it a few times, I loved teasing people. He touched a piece of my hair and brushed it behind my ears,

"You are one of the few people I know who doesn't chance", he said and laughed, "But I don't mind. Makes things easier". He grabbed my neck pulling me hard against him, making our lips crash together. I couldn't help but gasp and I heard a small whimper down my throat. His head was moving side to side, taking every part of my lips. I had the need to take a breath but I couldn't pull him away. His arms went down my waist pulling me into him and our hips collided making me whimper in pain. Woolsey just smiled against my moth and licked my upper lip,

"Isn't it like this you like it?", he whispered seductively against my lips, "or is that changed?". My breathing was hard and I could barely get control of it before he kissed me again. This time it was soft and his lips explored mine, sucking on my lips, like he was absorbing the taste of them. He leaned in on me deepening the kiss making me open my mouth more and I felt his tongue slide in. Our tongues were circling around each other playing and tasting each other. He moved away from me, letting our lips lean away from each other slowly. I could taste him all over my lips and he tasted like peach.

"I taught you well", he said blinked.

"Oh please", I said crossing my arms, "I would have learned that with or without your help".

"Oh yeah? By who? Camille, that would mean you would be 18 year old untouched sweetheart", he said and touched my cheek. I pushed it away and grinned,

"Like I would. I would have met someone else…", I said hearing Woolsey make a laugh coming down from his throat, "what is that suppose to mean?".

"Magnus, I know you to well. You cant commit, you have never had the feeling of being in love", he said and shook his head, "you just cant commit, and some people just find it difficult. I mean look at me? I don't have anyone in my life, permanent commitments isn't my thing, and i´m fine". I frowned and shook my head,

"Yeah I can see that", I said, "Bu I do love Camille".

"No doubt. But you are not in love with her…", he said and came at me loosening my tie and unbuttoned some of my buttons, "am I right?". I blinked feeling his hands slide in my shirt making cold shivers around my body,

"I… no", I said and looked down. I felt his hand under my chin lifting my head up. I looked into his big brown eyes and I felt like I was standing in the woods. I could smell the trees and feel the live they gave. His eyes was like life self, he was like the sun warming up the trees making them grow. Every time I looked in his eyes, I saw myself, how much I have been growing, by his help. I wouldn't be where I am today or be who I am. I wouldn't have found myself without him. He pushed me back, letting my hands grab the end of the table. He started to kiss my neck and I felt his lips where Camille's lips had been. He took a small bite making me close my eyes tight. His lips was different than Camille's, his was smaller, but in a good way. They were soft and gentle when he wanted them to be. He wasn't all over the place, sucking every part of me, and he didn't say I was his. I wasn't anyone's. Like he said, I was afraid to commitments. I felt his lips on my chest, making their way down my stomach and stopped by the hem of my pants. I looked down at him, but he didn't look up at me. He opened my belt and zipped down. My head snapped up fast and I made it fall back. He had taken my pants down and I felt him take a hold on me and I made a small gasp in surprise. I felt his mouth and how his tongue was going all slow and made a few faster movements. I closed my eyes slowly the last thing I saw was a couple of blue eyes. I felt my grip tightened at the edge of the table and couldn't help but let a few moans escape from my lips.

"A…", I whispered and I didn't realized what I was saying or doing. It was like I was in a completely different world.

"Al…", I escaped one more moan there just took my breath away, "Aleec", I moaned and my eyes snapped open. I blushed and I felt him move away from me. He zipped me up and stood up and gave me a questioning grin. He didn't look angry at all, he just smiled like he was happy,

"So who is this Alec?". I felt my blush going deeper and opened my mouth and closed it again, only making a small and nervous smile,

"I… I'm so embarrassed", I said hiding my head in my hands, trying to get the blush away. I actually hated to blush, it made me look vulnerable. Woolsey grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away,

"Don't be a cutie or a might go down on you again", he said and laughed. I wrinkled my nose and made a face there made Woolsey laugh even harder, "i´m kidding. Relax, it would be called rape you know". I took a deep breath and started to button up my shirt,

"I really don't know, what happened", I said letting a hand slide through my hair.

"Then how about you tell me about this Alec?", he asked and made his body fall gracefully down on his couch and crossed his legs.

"Its just a new guy at school, Alexander. We have only spoken a few times, but it feels like I have known him for ages", I said and finished my tie, "And he has this beautiful milky skin and when he blushes its just so clear and it so cute. And then he has this raven black hair and big crystal blue eyes. And adding the milky skin and black hair, his eyes has this beautiful unbreakable crystal clear blue color". Woolsey raised an eyebrow and took a cigarette up from his pocket,

"I guess you have changed", he said firing up the cigarette letting out a small amount of smoke in the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Well is sounds like you actually like this boy of yours", he said and took the cigarette in his mouth, "So how about you do something about that. The party is tonight right?". I just nodded and didn't feel like asking for the drugs at this moment.

"If I know Magnus well enough you would do something about it", he said and let out a few smoke circles.

"But I don't want to go to fast, I might scare him of", I said and walked over to the couch to take my bag, "and I don't even know if he is gay".

"Wow… sounds you really likes this guy. Going for possible straight guy". I just shrugged and grabbed my bag,

"Like I said, I don't know if he is gay… that's why I want to take it slow, I don't want to have high expatiations". Woolsey stood up and had a huge smile on his lips,

"Magnus is in loooove", he said and made small air kisses towards me, "Magnus and Alec sitting in a tree. K. I. S.S…". I slammed the bag at him making him stumble to the side while he coughed and laughed on the same time, "aw you are so adorable when you are in love".

"Whatever, Woolsey! Give me the drugs", I said holding my hand out, "I have to go to school". Woolsey took his cigarette out and placed it between my fingers,

"Hold this for me, sweetheart", he said and walked over to his bookcase. I looked down at the cigarette between my fingers, creating smoke dancing in the air. I felt it enter my lungs making me cough. He walked over to me and slipped a small bag with a few pills in different colors,

"Here you go", he said taking his cigarette.

"I actually didn't think you could give it to me", I said and tightened my grip around the bag, afraid that he might take it back, "since I sort of screwed it up".

"Don't worry about it", he said and gave me a clap on my shoulder, "you can make it up for me by doing something about that Alec boy". I smiled and shook my head,

"Like said: Whatever", I said and walked pass him. He grabbed my shoulders and stopped me,

"Just be careful", he said and looked down and seemed little hesitant, "there is some crazy people out there". I blinked and giggled,

"Okay… dad", I said walking out of there with a small smile on my lips. I ran down the stairs and walked without looking back and held the drugs tight in my grip. I didn't bother going to school I went home and felt down my bed looking up at my white ceiling. I just closed my eyes with a sighed and I saw the blue eyes in front of me, making me fall into a nice sleep.

* * *

"It's done", Woolsey said and walked around in his living room a little panicked over what he had done.

"Relax Woolsey. We need to do this", a cold voice said, "He left you with nothing but a broken heart and he is using Camille, the girl I love, because there is no one else who wants him".

"But what does this have to do with Alexander Lightwood?"

"He is just a bump on the road. A little play thing. Its just fun and games and a small amount of broken hearts", the voice said making a small laugh like he was afraid someone might hear him, "We will just play a little with faith, giving them what they deserve".

"But I still don't know what this has to do with Alexa…"

"Shut up Woolsey. Just do as you are told, and everything will be fine", the voice said and sighed, "we are taking baby steps. Starting to night, aiming for his friends but a little deeper. Starting with Camille". Woolsey sighed and took a puff of the cigarette,

"Do as you wish", Woolsey said, "it's what you always do". The voiced laugh making a small sigh,

"And I always get my wish", the voice said, "and a little more".

"Bye Sebastian", Woolsey said hanging up before Sebastian could come up with a stupid comment. He took his head in his hands and he couldn't believe what he had done. But he couldn't say anything to Magnus, or else Sebastian would tell the police about his drug dealings. He felt like a dog chained to it´s doghouse and the food bowl was to far to reach.

* * *

**Yeah Magnus is 18 in this story. I know he is like 19, or he looks like a 19 year old but is like 800 years old. I just felt it made more sense, him being 18 ! Uuu I made a little lemon scene, I don't know if it was all that good – I dont know if should be more detailed ? I guess i just dont want it to rate M, just yet (;**

**I dont hope you got confused in the end the part with Woolsey perspective – **

**And I already have chapter 5 ready and that is the party, wuhu party ! **

**So how about we try to reach 10-15 reviews and I will post the 5 chapter before, I go to my own party on Friday, and you will first get the 5 chapter on Sunday… Because I think I'm pretty fast with the whole posting process, even though this wasn't a long one, but what ever, I would love some sweet or nasty reviews (L)**

**Love ya darling's xx**


	5. Mystic Rosewood

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHER CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A broken soul~ **

Life is passing so quickly,

Dreams are proliferating so rapidly,

But in the middle of all these,

Memories are embracing so tightly...

The time we spent together was most memorable,

The days we live apart were most dreadful,

The fights we shared together were most dangerous,

Still the care we tend to do is most wondrous...

Rare is the love which I receive from you,

Precious is the knowledge which I receive from you,

But paramount of all these,

Peculiar are my siblings which I receive from God...

* * *

**5. Mystic Rosewood**

I was sitting on my bed with Simon's guitar in my hands. School had been boring and one of our teachers got sick and had to go. So we got free from school earlier than usual, which saved my day. The only thing I really remember from my day, was when we was sitting in the cafeteria and I looked over at Camille's and Magnus's table, and Magnus wasn't anywhere to be seen. I don't know why I would care, but I was a little upset that I didn't see him. I touched the strings on the guitar and it made a terrible shrill sound. I rolled my eyes from the shrill, giving me a temporary tinnitus. The guitar had a golden and green shade and I could tell it was something Simon had sprayed on it. Otherwise it had a black shade to it, from the top and the middle was the part there had been sprayed. I heard someone come running down the hallway and my door was swooned open,

"What happened?". I blinked seeing a green faced, Izzy. She was wearing a green mask and I could tell she was preparing for the party. She had a long tight black sweater/dress on. It was forming her body perfectly, and stopped right by her thighs. He legs was bare and the same were her feet with a perfect red pedicure on each toe. I opened my mouth and tried to speak but I couldn't help but giggle,

"Don't even start, Alec", she said pointing her finger at me, "I heard a shriek in here". She opened the door to my bathroom and looked in and walked over to my bed and looked under my bed.

"Iz", I said feeling a little frustrated, "iiiz!". She looked at me and raised her eyebrow,

"What!", she hissed.

"What on earth or you looking for?"

"That little bastard", she said and looked under my pillow, "every time its here you shriek like this scared little schoolgirl". I frowned and pushed the guitar behind my back,

"What bastard?"

"The spider, Alec!". I rolled my eyes and grabbed her shoulder,

"There is no spider in here, it was the guitar making a shriek. The sound is messed up", I said and clapped on the guitar. Her eyes grew wide and she blinked,

"Oh", she said and placed herself next to me, "that was awkward".

"And yet you are still here?"

"I was coming to save your life"

"I can take care of myself", I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not when it's about spiders", she said. She started to laugh very hard and I thought for a moment she was about to choke, "Remember that time when you were 15 there was this huge and nasty spider running across the floor in the kitchen? And you just started to scream like crazy and jumped of you're chair and pointed at the spider, yelling to Jace to take it away.". I turned to look at her and sighed,

"Yeah, can you please ju…", and she interrupted me,

"And then Jace went over to catch it and he came towards you, showing you the spider in his hand. And you started to scream even more and felt of the chair. Jace asked me to hold you, and I did, and he then climbed on top of you and threatened to drop it on your face!". She started to laugh even harder and grabbed her chest and tried to breath. I frowned and I remember that as it was yesterday, how Jace had climbed on top of me taking my breath away. He made my entire head turn red and I couldn't breath and I couldn't scream either. The most horrible and yet best experience I have ever had.

"And then mom came in and screamed at us distracting me and Jace, and he dropped the spider on your head. Oh god your reaction is indescribable. How you jumped up and kept brushing your face with your hands…"

"And ever since that day, I became more frightened of spiders", I tilted my head to the side and made a small fake smile to her, "So, now. Will you go?". Izzy looked down at the guitar and pointed down,

"Is that Simon's guitar?". I rolled my eyes and sighed taking the guitar in front of me,

"Yes it is. Like said I have to work on the sound", I said playing with the strings and it made the shriek sound again making Izzy winch, "that sound".

"Awful", she said and touched it slightly, letting her pale fingers touch the strings, "What kind of guitar is it?"

"A J-45 custom mystic rosewood", I said and touched it's smooth surface. I felt Izzy look up at me with a sad look on her face, "Don…"

"No no", she said and shook her head, "I wonna talk about that girl you invited to the party?"

"Aline?", I said and removing the hem over my head and sat the guitar next to me, "She is really… nice. I met her at the archery club, we have a lot in common"

"What? You both like dicks?". My eyes widened and I started to blush, "I thought you liked Magnus? And he has a dick, something you and Aline both like"

"Seriously, Izzy?", I said, "you promised me…". I felt her finger against my mouth,

"I just want you to be yourself and be happy. Find love! You have never been in love and you have never been kissed", she said and touched my cheek, "I'm just taking care of my brother. The brother I love". I smiled and touched her hand on my cheek,

"And I appreciate that", I said taking her hand away, "Now let me take care of you, baby sis. Simon has the hots for you. I'm just saying if he as much as puts a finger on you or touch you inappropriate I will kill him". Izzy smiled ruining her mask,

"Oh god, I had completely forgot the mask", she got up and stopped, looking in my closet, "how about I will… try to found some cool party clothes in that closet of yours". I smiled and nodded, doubting she would ever find something party like. Suddenly I felt some clothes being tossed in my face. I looked down at it and saw a pair of grey tight pants with a small whole by the knee and a dark blue v neck t-shirt,

"This is not mine?", I said using the v neck t-shirt as prove.

"It was in your closet", she said, "Maybe you should go in there more often and take a good look at what you are hiding in there". I frowned and didn't know if she meant it for real, that I had to get out of the closet and stop hiding myself or she actually just meant that I had to clean my mess – but what was the difference?

"Well, dress up and get ready for your date", she said giving me a wink before disappearing behind the door. I got up taking my uniform of and started with the tight pants. I had difficulties getting them up and I had to jump to get them all the way up. I zipped them op and I felt my legs was shaped a little too much and I could actually see my butt in these. I blushed and took on the t-shirt. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself and I couldn't help but raise and eyebrow. I let my hand touch the soft fabric of the shirt and let it stroke down my stomach. I turned around to the side and let my hands slide down to my butt again and I could feel the shape of it. I turned around and blushed even more. I hated the fact that I could make myself blush. I heard a knock and was about to walk over when the door opened,

"Hey, Alec", Jace said coming in with a black shirt and a long sleeved black leather jacket with some silver in it shaping the collar and wrists and black pants. His hairs was messy and he looked liked he just woke up but his eyes was shining with pleasure.

"Does no one ever just…", I stopped and sighed, "what ever. What do you want Jace?" He stopped for a brief second and looked at me,

"Those pants are so cool. I was wondering when you would wear them", he walked over to me and touched my shirt, "nice nice, Alec. Do you have a date?"

"Yeah, Aline Penhallow", I said backing away from him and let myself fell down on the bed, "I met her in archery club". Jace nodded and smiled,

"That's so cool. I'm happy for you", he said and stopped in front of the mirror trying to fix his hair.

"So what do you want?"

"This is going to sound really weird", he said, "but I asked Clary to the party and she said yes. And I was just wondering if she had ever said anything about me? Like if i´m hot or nice… or gorgeous"

"Or self-centered?", I said making a small smile.

"I'm being serious, Alec"

"So am I". We went silent and just looked at each other before Jace broke down and sighed,

"I don't need an answer, her saying yes is all I need", he said and crossed his arms.

"Well you finally got it", I said and rolled my eyes, "So… is there something else?"

"You and Aline, huh?", he said in a teasing mode and raised an eyebrow, "I didn't see her as you're type of girl".

"So what kind of girl would be my type?", I said knowing there was none.

"I don't know", he said and shrugged, "you're a mystery. I cant really read you on that part". He nodded and just walked out of my room slamming the door behind him. I frowned even more and fell down on my bed and took my pillow over my face and just screamed. I don't wonder why he can't figure me out when he tries to hook me up with girls and not a single one has ever worked out. But he still seemed a little strange when he came, like he just needed to see me and say something. Maybe he knew? Are maybe he had a hunch. I frowned against my pillow and threw it to the site hearing my breathing. My head was burning and I felt some of my hair in my face. I tried to blow it away and heard another knock.

"Jesus, cant you guys just…", I had opened the door and saw the persons hair in front me being blown up in the air. I blinked and I felt myself blush, "Aline?", I said making a nervous laugh, "how are you?".

"Well… you just ruined my hair", she said and walked pass me touching my shoulder lightly. She walked over to the mirror, and tried to fix it. She had made a small braid to her left side, making it look like a headband.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be better if we walked together", she said and turned her gaze at me, "like a real date".

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Oh as in how did you get in?", I closed the door and walked over to my bed.

"You're parents let me in", she said licking her hand and placed it on top of her head, trying to get some of the small baby hair down, "they seem nice". I shrugged and fixing my shirt, trying to stretch it down,

"Nice? Yeah, they are alright", I said and smiled. Aline turned around and she had big smile on her lips. She was wearing white tight jeans with a baby blue top and a beige leather jacket,

"You look great Alec", she said and pointed at me, "tight… its really you".

"Oh…", I said and blushed, "you look nice to". She nodded and started to look around my room. She didn't seem uncomfortable about the awkward silence, it was like she was used to it. Her gaze went from me to the window, to the desk, bathroom door and to my closet,

"Well…", she said and kept her gaze at my messy clothes, "you can defently see that this is a boys room".

"I meant to clean this up", I said and walked over to it trying to fix some of the messy clothing.

"Well you gonna have to wait with that", she said and walked to me, "because we are going to a party". I looked up at her confused and felt her grip around my wrist pulling me up,

"Already?"

"Well yes its…", she looked down at her watch, "7 pm". I blinked and didn't realize the time was this late. I felt like I just came home from school, that small nap I took must have been a pretty long one. I didn't feel ready for the party. I didn't feel ready for the loud music, the loud and drunk people. The only thing I did feel ready for was to feel my heart jump against my chest and make me weak, make me his.

* * *

**Okay okay- THIS was suppose to be the party chapter – BUT, I just went cold writing this chapter, and thought the ending of this is great! I'm sorry I promised the party chapter, but I might publish it tomorrow! AND im soooo sorry that I didn't publish this chapter last weekend! My excuse: I had some personal issues this weekend, with the whole Breivik case – I don't know if you have heard that story? But I have a personal "relationship" with this case! So I was a little depressed – so as you can guess im from Norway**

**BUT im back know and im ready to get this story moving – I have already small scenes ready for the party, im just going to put everything together – and tomorrow or the day after I will publish it! I WANT IT TO BE PERFECT!**

**I don't know if I make any sense – because im at school right now**

**Love ya darling's xxxxxx**


	6. Party Rock

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHER CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A lost soul~ **

Instead of lost somewhere in the deepest part of the sea but then you get a glimpse of hope

And so you start to think you will cope

A helicopter flies high above the sky

A relief, a smile, then a sigh

You are safe again at last

No more flashbacks of the past

* * *

**6. Party Rock**

Camille had a big house, no mansion. No a palace. I stopped for a brief second looking at the big white walls forming it. It had big windows, and a big door, it was way to modern. The grass had a fake green to it, and there were small flower bushes surrounding the palace. I touched the gate feeling the cold metal against my fingers. I remembered that this was the place I had kissed Camille for the first time. I could smell lemons, because there use to be a lemon tree here, but it was cut down after her mother's death. I remembered Camille's soft and red lips against mine, and how the lipstick and smeared against my face. She was so gentle and sweet at that time, but now, she was rough and hard. Her hands were always gentle, touching my waist, touching my exposed skin making me shiver. I loved her at that time, I really did love her. And I wish I could still love her like that. It scared me that such a strong emotion can disappear. Suddenly your heart isn't beating as powerful as usual and every time you see her you don't get the feeling to kiss her, but only want to give her a friendly hug. I sighed and went trough the gate and got closer to the loud and pumping music. I could see different kind of colors spread their lights through the windows. There were people on the grass drinking and some was playing a drunk games. I opened the door and was attacked by big rainbow lights, making my pink cardigan shine. The song in the background was party rock and people was dancing like crazy and singing the lyrics. I tried to get pass all the people, but some was grabbing me trying to make me dance with them and some was moving their body up against mine. I felt my feet going under me and for moment I thought I was about to crash down on the floor.

"Where do you think you are going?", a voice said and grabbed my wrist. I was twirled around and landed into someone's chest. Her eyes were dark green and every time the green or yellow light was fixed on her eyes, they were shining like millions of stars blinking at you. Her long blond hair was curled and had big princess curls in them. She had a light green dress on with black ballerinas.

"Camille", I said in surprise and felt her lips touch mine. She smiled and leaned back and grabbed my wrist,

"I saw you when you came in", she said and moved her hips down my body, "I love your clothes". I looked down at myself and saw that someone had spilled something on my yellow T-shirt.

"Oh crap", I said and touched the spot. My pink cardigan was fine, and my light blue shorts were fine as well. Camille looked down and took a hold on my cardigan,

"You should remove that ugly spot", she said and tightened her grip on my shirt, "only… wearing the cardigan. I wonna see your shinny body, I wonna…", she leaned in and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I took her by the shoulders,

"Camille. Darling. You are far to kind", I said and kissed her cheek, "but you have to wait, till later". Camille frowned and crossed her arms. I could see that she was upset and was about to say something when Helene came and grabbed her by the hand,

"Dance with me!", she yelled with a huge smile on her lips. Camille greeted her with a smile and they danced of into the crowd. I pushed myself between all the people and I finally reached a table with many different drinks. There were drinks in different colors; purple, green, yellow, green etc. I reached for a purple one and drank it fast and sat the glass hard down on the table. I grabbed the table's edge and felt my fingers getting numb. I closed my eyes trying to ignore all the sounds around me, the high music making me deaf and all the different lights making me blind. I took a deep breath and breathed out. I tried to calm myself down but it was like nothing was happening.

"Are you okay?", a voiced said, "Magnus?". I opened my eyes slowly by my name and titled my head to the side. In front of me were those calm and crystal blue eyes and the dark black hair covering the top his beautiful structured face. He was wearing a v-neck t-shirt and tight grey pants with boots. I could see a small amount of skin from his chest, his collarbone and his bare and smooth chest. I blinked and looked at him,

"Alexander, dear", I said and straightened myself up, "what a pleasure". He made small smile making his eyes glisten,

"The pleasure is all mine". I lifted my eyebrows and laughed,

"Are you flirting with me?", I couldn't help but ask and couldn't help but laugh even more when he blushed, "don't worry, darling. It will be our little secret", and I took a finger in front of my mouth and shh´ed at him. I turned around to the table and took a glass with some clear blue liquid inside. I took the glass up to my eyes and you looked at him through it. The liquid gave his eyes an unnatural blue shade, making them look at little terrifying. But I couldn't help but smile because even though they had a scary blue shade, they were still calm and kept looking at me,

"You're eyes look like the ocean", I said and moved the liquid side to side.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink more", he said and grabbed the glass out my grip. I smiled and shook my head,

"I'm not drunk", I said and I didn't lie. I wasn't drunk, I hadn't been drinking that much, it had only been one glass. But I shouldn't doubt the fact that Camille might have mixed something else in it. I took a step towards him and let my hands surround his while he was holding the glass. He didn't move or tried to walk away, he just stood there, quiet and watched me. I looked up at him and smiled and I saw his mouth make a small twist. I loved how he got a small wrinkle from the corner of his mouth and I loved how it was still there when he didn't smile. I let my other hand slide up his bare arm feeling the hard muscles and the small amount of hair. I could feel him flinch and his Goosebumps. I stopped at his upper arm and tightened my grip around it,

"You… you are like taking out from a men's magazine", I said and let my thump brush slowly against his skin, "How can you, a poetic artist, be so… trained". He looked at my hand and I could see his blush increase,

"Training?", he said and looked at me, with a, what seemed like a, teasing smile.

"You're funny", I said with a small smile, "any more secrets I should know about?". I saw him blink like he was thinking, like he was about to say something,

"Some day", he said and I couldn't help but nod. I was glad that he was willing to let me get to know him, and I bet I will make him spill his every secret when I came to that point. I looked down at the glass and I took his hands and let the glass up to my mouth and I drank it all at once. I let go of his hands and he took the glass down and his blush deepened,

"I didn't see you at school today", he said surprising me. I blinked and remembered the drugs in my pocket. I remembered Woolsey's mouth all over my body making me numb. How he touched every part of my body, how his tongue made my body winch. I felt myself blush and my eyes widened,

"Erm… that", I said and I heard Alec make a small laugh. That boy always surprised me. I never thought I would here him laugh, and he sounded so sweet, like a little boy, "what's so funny?", I tried not to hiss.

"Are you blushing?", he said and took his hands to the side, "you just don't seem like the kind of person who would blush". I blinked and gulped,

"Tell anyone", I said and pointed a finger at him making his laugh stop, only leaving a small smile on his lips, "and I might I have to kill you".

"I wont tell a soul", he said with a small laugh, "Wouldn't ruin your reputation". I blinked and I looked down on the ground seeing some wet spots from the different drinks. I didn't care about my reputation; I didn't care what people thought of me. I only cared about myself, I had to protect myself, and I didn't want to seem weak. I hated being weak, being weak could ruin you and it almost ruined me. I hated how people that I cared about made me weak, how they could make my heart jump an extra time, make my body feel like jelly and the way the made me want to protect them. Ragnor, Helen, Camille and now Alec, something I didn't needed. I don't need another one to feel weak around, someone who always gave me freaking heart attack, and gave me a thousand butterflies. Why did I have to meet him, why did he make me float when I looked into those blue eyes? He was going to drown me; he was going to be the end of me.

"Did I say something?". I looked up and I had forgotten that I had been talking with him for a second. He looked worried and he was about to reach for my shoulder when I stepped back and I felt into the table almost toppled over all the drinks. I tried to save some of them and I felt the drinks splash over my clothes and a glass shattered into my hand. I tumbled over the table's legs and I felt down on the ground with my knees first. I sat up and looked down on my hand and I saw blood all over it and my right hand had a piece of glass in it. I could hear someone near me and I didn't have to turn around to know that it would be Alec. I got up on my feet and just ran away. I ran up the stairs and opened the door into Camille's room and shut the door behind me. I had trouble breathing and clutched my unharmed hand against the door and turned around. The room had one big window and it had big white and bare walls, which made the room even bigger. There was a white table with a white stool with a small red pillow facing a big mirror. The table was filled with makeup and the mirror was filled with pictures. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and I felt the soft cotton under my fingers. I raised my wounded hand and touched the piece of glass there were inside my skin. I heard the door open and I looked up. Camille was standing in the doorway with some bandages,

"What were you doing?", she said and closed the door and walked over to me. I blinked; I was surprised about her presence. I was expecting Alec, I was hoping for Alec. She took my hand and I winched and she looked up at me,

"It must really hurt", she said and touched the glass, "you don't usually show pain". She took a hold on the glass and I felt her pull it out. I held my scream inside but I couldn't help but gasp when I felt the glass being pulled out. She stood up and walked over to her bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. She dipped the cloth against my skin slowly and I felt it itch,

"I'm so sorry, Camille", I said and shook my head. She looked up at me and smiled,

"Why are you apologizing?", she said and laughed, "Those glasses only costs 5 dollars". I shook my head,

"No its not that", I said and took a deep breath, "I did something stupid today, I was with W…", I stopped when I screamed up, feeling her press the cloth hard down my wound.

"What the hell, Camille!", I screamed and grabbed my wrist on the wounded hand. She threw the cloth down on the floor and dried my hand with a small tissue,

"Stop whining, Magnus", she said and hit my shoulder, "man up!". I blinked and looked down at my hand seeing her covering it up with the bandages. She was so gentle with me, more than she use to be, and it surprised me. She stopped and clipped it together and took a deep breath,

"I never thought I would see you so clumsy", she said and touched my wounded hand. I smiled and shrugged,

"Guess I got a little to much to drink", I said and turned to look at her. She grinned and touched my cheek,

"So…", she said and let her fingers slide across my jaw, "what were you going to tell me?". I didn't want to ruin this moment. I had never seen her so sweet and gentle with me, and I knew that if I told her about Woolsey she would probably kill me or worse… break up with me. I would hope for the "she killing me part" then. I shook my head and grabbed her hand,

"Nothing important", I said and leaned in. I felt her wet lips against mine, and they tasted like blueberry, just like the purple drink. She was smiling against my lips and her hands were around my neck, pulling me closer to her. Her lips were soft just like her hair. I let my hands slide through her silky hair and I felt the moonlight against our skin. I opened my eyes for a brief second and saw her porcelain skin shine up from the light. I closed my eyes slowly and just let myself being captured by her lips and her arms. Her hands were cold but gentle and she let her hand slip under my shirt. I flinched first by the cold contact but I leaned in and deepened the kiss. I pushed her down and let my hand run down her thigh and stopped by the strings on her underwear. She started to laugh and I let out lips part from each other,

"What is it?". She let her hand run down the front of my pants and stopped by my pocket and pulled out my cell phone,

"It was vibrating", she said and held the screen in front of me, "it tickled". I saw the name, Woolsey, blink in front of me and my eyes widened. I was about to reach out for it when Camille had seen the look on my face and pushed me away. She looked down and raised her eyebrows,

"Why is Woolsey texting you?", she asked and looked up at me. I opened my mouth but nothing came and I just closed it again trying not to make a fool out of myself., "Magnus?". I looked at her and sighed,

"Its not what you think". She made a small frown and flipped my phone up and it was like she was looking at something. Her eyes widened and I saw a tear run down her cheek. I took a step toward her and stopped when she got up. She threw the phone in my direction and I catched it. I looked down and saw Woolsey kissing me, saw him zip open my pants, my head going backwards and how he now was taking me all in. I gulped and closed the phone. I looked up at Camille and I had nothing to say, there was nothing I could say to make this better.

"How could you?", she said, "after all he did to you? Used you? Made you feel like dirt? And then just throwing you away". I looked down and tightened my grip around the phone,

"I can explain…", I said and she took a hand up stopping me.

"There is nothing to explain", she said, "That!...", she pointed at the phone, "is unforgiveable". I saw her eyes bursting out in tears and her voice cracked,

"I loved you Magnus!", she said and sniffed, "I hate you! I hate you more than anything! I wish you dead! I wish you dad did kill you when he had the change! He was right, you are a murderer! You take people in and then you ruin them, break them!". She ran pas me, touching my shoulder briefly. I heard the door behind me slam and I just stood there alone in the moonlight. I was numb of her words and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I blinked in surprise and I felt another tear run down my cheek. I hadn't cried since I was 13, I hadn't cried in 5 years. I saw my dads angry face in front me; grabbing my throat and holding me down the water. I don't know if I saw him cry or if it was just all the water in front of me, making everything a blur. I sighed with a gasp and threw my phone against the wall, feeling every hidden tear run down my cheeks. I saw the phone shatter into a million pieces and I felt down on the ground with my knees,

"I'm so sorry", I whispered and touched my pocket feeling the bag with the pills. And took it up and let the pills fall on the ground. They were in different colors and some had symbols on. I took a blue one and let it slide down my throat. I swallowed and let my head fall back. I felt my head spin and my body started to vibrate and it felt floaty. I opened my eyes and I saw small pictures in front of. There was a small sun smiling down at me and I let my hands reach out for it but I grabbed nothing. I got up on my feet, I had no idea something like this could kick in so fast. Me feet felt like jelly and I could barely stand still. I stumbled over to the mirror and looked at my self and it was like I saw a ocean inside it. I let my hand touch the mirror and water was running down from it. I took my hand back and I saw water run down the walls. I took a step back and tumbled into something or someone. I turned around and saw a tall man, with short black hair and dark eyes. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me,

"No, dad", I screamed, "you are hurting me!". I saw his hand in the air and he slapped my cheek making me fall hard to the ground. I looked up in chock, touching me cheek, but there was no one there. I gasped and I felt my tears running faster down my cheeks. The window opened and the wind made the curtains dance,

"_Come to me child"_. I heard someone say and I got up and walked over to the window. I stepped out on the small balcony and walked over to the edge. The moon was right in front of me and I tried to reach out, when I felt my body almost falling over the edge. I grabbed the stone edge, feeling the cold against me fingers. I took one food up and then another and started to balance on the edge. I couldn't help but murmur small songs, I didn't know, and I saw the trees swaying to my music.

"Magnus!", I heard someone scream, "What are you doing? Are you crazy!". I turned around and saw a boy stand in front me, he was wearing a black tight t-shirt, leather pants and boots, and his hands was covered in black gloves.

"Who are you?". The person took a step closer and I saw his big blue eyes and he had a cut on his left face, "are you hurt?".

"No Magnus", the voice said, "I'm fine. It's me, Alec! Please come down from there, you are scaring me". Alec reached a hand toward me and I looked down at it,

"You are not Alec", I said and pushed his hand away, "you look like a warrior". Alec blinked and looked down at himself,

"What are you talking about?", he asked, "what did you take? What is this?", he held a small pill in front of me and I looked down at it,

"I don't know?", I said, "Is that yours?". Alec shook his head and threw it away,

"Magnus, please take my hand", he held his hand out again. I looked down at it and up at him again,

"Why?", I asked, "why do you care? No one cares; I could fall down right now, and disappear. No one would notice or miss me". I took another step back and I felt my heels going over the edge. Alec took a quick step toward me,

"Jesus! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Stop scaring me", he said, "I care, okay? Pease, just…", his voice were shaking, "don't do this, Magnus". I could barely hear what he said,

"What did you say?", I asked and blinked. He looked up at me and I felt comfort in his eyes, those familiar blue eyes, "Alexander?". Alec blinked,

"Yeah?"

"It really is you", I said and I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"Yeah it really is me", he said and smiled and his voice sounded calmer than before.

"I didn't see you there", I said and laughed, "you are so sneaky".

"I have always been here", he said and took another step towards me.

"You are so nice", I said and looked up at the thousand stars blinking down at me, "I really like you Alexander". Alec stopped and I saw him blink in confusing,

"You are making no sense"

"I'm making perfect sense", I said, "I would never lie to something this beautiful". Alec blushed and touched his neck,

"You're sweet", he said, "so, how about you come down and then you can tell me everything". I smiled and I was about to jump down when I saw the dark man in front of me again, the same dark hair and dark eyes,

"Dad?", I said and felt a cold breathe behind my neck. I turned around and I saw no one there, and I turned around and I saw my dad in front of and he pushed me. I felt my feet leave the edge and I felt down, for a brief second I thought I was about to feel the cold ground, when someone had grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw Alec holding my arm with both of his hands. I felt my feet trying to find something to stand on by the wall but there was nothing there and they kept slipping under me,

"Don't let me go, Alexander", I screamed and I felt his grip tightened around my arm.

"Give me your other hand!", he yelled. I looked down at my wounded hand, hanging down by my side, and it was like I couldn't move it or do anything.

"I…",I said and looked up at his eyes, I could see the panic in them, "I cant", I shook my head.

"Don't do this!", Alec yelled and I felt him trying to pull me up, "you can do this, Magnus. I believe in you! Please!". I could hear how his voice cracked and how it was shaking. I tried to take my hand up, but I couldn't feel it, it was numb. I could feel my fingers touch the cold wall and I could see I was moving my hand up, but I couldn't feel it. I blinked at the sight and it terrified me that I couldn't control my body. I had finally got my hand up and Alec sighed,

"Now, take a hold on my arm with your hand", he was talking about the arm he was already holding, and I hadn't noticed that I wasn't holding him back. I tightened my grip, and I felt his other hand leave my arm and he grabbed my wounded hand. I whimpered and I felt him trying to pull me up. I couldn't move my body, it was numb and the only thing moving was my feet against the cold wall,

"I can't do this Alexander!", I screamed and shook my head.

"Yes you can!", he yelled back and I could hear him gasp out every word while he tried to pull me up, "Do this for me, Magnus. I care about you!". I looked up and I had no idea what he was saying was real or just me hallucinating, but I believed him and I started to pull my body up. I heard myself gasp and I felt my body getting pulled further and further up, and suddenly I felt the cold stone edge against my stomach. I was pulled over by Alec, who grabbed my legs and made me fall hard to the ground. I whimpered and tried to get up,

"Could you be more careful", I said when I leaned up against the wall.

"Could you be more careful!", Alec yelled surprising me, "what's wrong with you? You could have killed yourself!". I frowned and crossed my arms,

"It doesn't matter, I'm…", Alec grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a shook,

"What's the matter with you! Don't say stuff like that! Your life matters", he said, "God! I really hate people who doesn't appreciate life". I made a small laugh,

"Than you must really hate me".

"I could never hate you", he said and looked down, "please, just don't do this again"

"You are like a guardian angel", I said and grabbed both of his wrists, "thanks for saving me. I should give you something in return, like a reward". I leaned in towards him and I saw him move his face away. I grabbed his face with my hands and stopped him. He grabbed my wrists and he blinked in confusing. I leaned in and I felt his breath against my lips. I tilted my head to the side and I was about to let my lips touch his, when I felt him move away. I smiled and turned his head kissing his cheek and let my lips just briefly touch his cheek again,

"Thank you", I whispered and I felt a tear run down my cheek, "thank you for being here. Thank you, thank you". My last words came out as a whisper. I felt Alec´s head turn and pushed me slowly away and looked at me,

"Are you crying?", he said with a sad voice and I felt his hand by my cheek, removing some of my tears.

"Tell anyone…"

"And you might have to kill me", he finished with a small smile and helped me up on my feet. I laughed and only nodded,

"Did you read my mind or something?", I couldn't help but ask.

"One of my special talents", he said and I felt his arm around my wrist keeping me up. I let my hand fall over his neck and I leaned into his body trying to keep warm, I was suddenly feeling cold. Like someone had covered me in ice and I felt my teeth chatter and I felt Alec tightened his grip around me,

"I'm going to take you home with me", he said with hesitation and looked down at me, "I mean… I don't know where you live or anything". I smiled and just nodded,

"You can do whatever you want with me", I said and let my head fall on his shoulder, and like that it was like everything went dark and the only thing I remembered was Alec´s tight grip around me, the only thing steadying me.

* * *

**That was one long chapter, it felt long… Well, the next one will be from Alec´s point of view, so it might take a few days, since I have to get every dialogue from this chapter into the next one and all that ! But I will try to post on Monday or something ! **

**I hope you enjoyed it – and by the way, I haven't tried LSD, the things I made up was just something I thought sounded crazy, and like that it hit me, it must feel like this when you are on LSD.**

**Review to let me know you are reading this and want more – so I know you are out there (;**

**- Love**


	7. Party Rock II

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHER CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A broken soul~ **

I care for you so deeply.

My heart beats for your slightest touch.

Your voice sings to me so sweetly

That I want to be with you ever so much.

I think about you always,

Sometimes with concern and despair.

I want to mean something to you

No matter what the heartache I may bare.

* * *

**7. Party Rock II**

Camille's house was like a palace. It had a big fence surrounding the big white house. The big windows were shooting rainbow lights, making everything look like a fantasy film. I turned to look at Aline, whose clothes were shining up in the different lights. She has folded her hands in front of her and looked up at the lights, making her eyes shine. She blinked and turned to look at me, like she has sensed that I had stared at her,

"Are you impressed?", she asked and smiled. I blinked and made a shy nod, looking back at the lights,

"Camille knows how to hold a party, huh?".

"Its Camille", she said and let her hands fall down to her side, "everything she does is perfect". Izzy came to my side and sighed,

"Can we go in", she said, "I'm bored and I wonna find Simon, I'm getting all depressed looking at those two", she pointed at something behind her and I turned around to look.. Jace was leaning in close to Clary and it seemed like they had a deep conversation, because at some points Clary would blush and Jace would touch a piece of her hair. I looked away slightly irritated but mostly because of jealousy. I wanted that to. I wanted to lean in close and just disappear with someone I like that, seem disconnected to everything around me. I wanted someone to touch my hair and make me blush because of something they said. Something flattering, like you are beautiful or something else. We walked through the big door and people were dancing or singing to the song – I didn't recognize the song.

"Party Rock", Izzy yelled, "Aline, dance with me? This is my song". Izzy grabbed Aline´s wrist and pulled her into the crowd and they started to dance. I slid my hands down my pocket and looked around the different people. Some was dancing up at each other in a sort of sensual way; some was sitting and talking, kissing or drinking. My eyes slid across the crowd in the middle and I saw a familiar face. The yellow green cat eyes smiling down at Camille. She was dancing up against him like all the others did. She was holding his shirt tightly and she had pulled herself near him, whispering something in his ears. His eyes widened and he took her by the shoulders with a small smile. He kissed her cheek, and I saw how she smiled and then just frowned trying to seem annoyed. They seemed like a very cute couple, although the things that Magnus has mentioned, about the fact that he liked boys the most and how he had looked at me when he had said it. He seemed depressed when he talked about Camille or when they were near each other. Like now, he smiled but he didn't seem happy, he seemed depressed like he was hiding something. I blinked and looked away, before he would see me and make me blush. I had been wondering where he had been all day, why I hadn't seen him at school, by his usual table. And I found myself surprised that I missed him, that he wasn't sitting there giving me one of his teasing glimpses. I looked up again and made a small shriek seeing Simon right in front me,

"Simon!", I yelled, "don't do that". He looked at me with an amused smile,

"Sorry about that", he said and laughed, "I can be very good at sneaking up on people". I sighed and looked behind him and I saw Magnus trying to get pass the crowd. I pushed through Simon and I could feel him walking behind me.

"Alec", he yelled, "hey, wait up", he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "where is your sister?". I blinked and rolled my eyes,

"Somewhere out there dancing with Aline", I said pointed randomly out in the crowd. He looked out in the crowd, and I saw that as a good sign to get away. I walked pass the crowd, feeling people dance up at me and someone pinched my ass,

"Hey!", I yelled and when I turned around I was pushed out of the crowd. I tumbled out, almost loosing my balance. I frowned and tried to fix me clothes. I turned around and saw Magnus, leaning against the table with his eyes close. His breath was hard and deep, and it seemed like he was shaking, like he was scared or nervous. He was wearing a pink cardigan, a yellow t-shirt and light blue pants with a pair of old vans. He looked so peaceful, just standing there, and he was so beautiful with his hair falling down his face. I blushed by my own thoughts and looked out in the dancing crowd, seeing Camille dance with Sebastian and Helene. Sebastian was behind Camille, rubbing himself up against her, and she didn't seem to mind. I felt disgusted that she didn't push him away or seemed to notice that her boyfriend wasn't feeling well. I looked at Magnus again and I saw his grip was tightening against the table's edge.

"Are you okay?", I asked and took a step forward. He didn't seem to react, it was like I was just air to him, "Magnus?". His eyes opened slowly and he turned to look at me. His eyes were crystal clear, there was no emotion in them, they were just blank, and they just stared at me. I saw his eyes slide down and he stopped by chest, and it seemed like he was just gone. Like he didn't really know what he was looking at or who I was. He blinked and it was like he was waking up and he looked up at me,

"Alexander, dear", he said and straightened himself up, "what a pleasure". I made a small smile, and Magnus was finally living up a little. His eyes seemed more alive and present. It made me smile a little more,

"The pleasure is all mine", I said, still holding my smile. He lifted his eyebrow and laughed,

"Are you flirting with me?". I blinked and blushed even more than before, I was really hoping he couldn't see me in the dark, but I was wrong because he started to laugh even more, "don't worry, darling. It will be our little secret". He took his finger up and pressed it against his lips and ssh´ed at me. At one point I didn't care if people knew I was flirting with him, because I was tired of living in a bobble, a bobble full of secret. I wanted to tell him that I liked him, but he had Camille and I didn't wanted to ruin that. Besides I was trying to go out with Aline, I was trying to see if I actually could like someone like her.

Magnus had taken a glass with some blue liquid inside and was looking at me through it. He looked straight at me, and I couldn't help but blink, but I couldn't look away from him either. His eyes had a grayish tone to them, making them look darker and more mysterious than they already were. He smiled and started to move the blue liquid side to side still looking at me,

"You're eyes look like the ocean". I rolled my eyes and grabbed the glass out of his grip,

"Maybe you shouldn't drink more", I said knowing that he wasn't drunk. He didn't seem drunk, just depressed. He was standing still on his two feet, and didn't seem like he was loosing his balance,

"I'm not drunk", he said and shook his head with a smile on his lips. He looked at me steadily and walked towards me, letting his hands surround mine. I felt my heart stop and then it started to beat like crazy against my chest, making my body shake. I looked down at the glass between our hands and I could see the blue liquid dance side to side. I looked up at him fast and saw him just staring at me. I don't know why I didn't walk away or pulled him away, I know I should push him away, but I didn't mind him being this near to me, I didn't mind him touching me – even though the feelings it gave me scared me like crazy. I made a small smile and I could see he was observing me, like he was trying to get my every movement. I felt his hand slide up my bare arm making me flinch and giving me Goosebumps. He stopped at my upper arm and I felt his grip tighten,

"You… You are like taking out of a men's magazine", he said and I felt his thump brush slowly against me skin. I blinked and took a deep breath, I don't think he noticed because he just kept looking at me like he was alone, just him and me. Like there was no one else around us, like it was just he and I in the room. Why did he do this to me?

"How can you, a poetic artist, be so… trained?", he asked and I couldn't help but look down at his hand around my arm. I liked seeing him touch me, and I needed to see if this was just a dream or if this was really happening. But he was really touching me, he was really standing this close to me, giving me compliments, and once again I couldn't help but let my blush increase.

"Training?", I said sounding ironic and gave him a small teasing smile. I tried to keep myself together, and the only thing I knew to do that was to just be ironic or at least try.

"You're funny", he sad with a small smile, "any more secrets I should know about?". I blinked, thinking that I should tell him, tell that I liked him and maybe just say the word: I'm gay. I knew if I said that I would be done and would be finished with secrets, and maybe I could try to be myself again. But I was too afraid and I will always be too afraid. But I wanted to tell him, I needed to tell him, and it might not be today.

"Some day", I said I saw him making a small nod. We have had this conversation before. Talking about that we will take one step at the time, and in the end we will know everything, every secret. He looked down at our hands and he let go of my arm, taking a hold on my hands again. He let the glass come up to his lips and I saw how he drank the liquid all at once. It had left a few blue drops on his lips and I felt him let go of my hands and I placed the glass on the table and I blushed even more, more than I knew I could.

"I didn't see you at school today", I said surprising him and myself. I was curious to know where he had been, not that it really was any of my business, but I wanted to know what he had been doing. He seemed uncomfortable and it was like his whole body stiffened,

"Erm…. that", he said and I saw a small red line coming across his cheeks. I made a small laugh and saw him looking at me surprised, "what so funny?", I could hear in his voice he didn't tried to hiss at me.

"Are you blushing?", I asked and placed my hands to either side of my body, "you just don't seem like the kind of person who would blush". He blinked and gulped like he was afraid to let me see him like this,

"Tell anyone", he said and pointed a finger at me, making me stop laughing but I couldn't help but smile, "and I might have to kill you".

"I wont tell a soul", I said and made a small laugh, "wouldn't ruin your reputation". I had no idea why I said that. He didn't seem like the person who would care about his reputation, he didn't even cared if people he didn't knew was talking bad about him or if people he didn't know, knew him.

"Did I say something?", I couldn't help but ask, and I finally got him to look up at me. It seemed like he had forgotten me, like he had forgotten I had been talking to me. I was about to reach out for him when he stepped back and felt into the table, shaking all the drinks. I took a step forward, but stopped remembered how he had avoided my hand. He tried so save some of the drinks by catching them. I saw a glass crack down in hands leaving it to bleed and a piece of glass in his skin. He tumbled into one of the table legs and he felt down on his knees. He sat up and I saw him starring down at his hand. I wanted to go over to him but I was afraid that I would scare him of, or maybe he would hurt himself more, but I needed to know if he was okay. I walked toward him and I saw him get up and run away. He didn't even look behind himself, but he knew it was me, and it was me he wanted to get away from. I looked down at the broken glass and saw a few blood drops. I bend down and touched a piece of broken glass, taking it up. I let the sharp end trace over my wrist, feeling it trying to cut down my skin,

"Omg!", someone yelled, making me flinch and drop the piece of glass. I turned around and stood up seeing Camille's choking face, "What happened? Where is Magnus?". I blinked and I tried to say something but nothing came out, "what did you do?", she said walking towards me, "you made him hurt himself!". I looked at her in surprise, who was she to judge, she hadn't seen what had happened.

"No", I said coldly, making Camille blink and she tried to straight herself, "He felt. Maybe you should go check on him, and then you can go on dancing up against Sebastian. I bet he would love for you to give him that special attention".

"How dare you!", she said and pointed a finger at me, but I could see in her eyes she knew I was right, "I… talk to you later". She walked pass me, pushing my shoulder hard and made me make a twirl so I was forced around seeing her walk up the stairs. I grabbed my shoulder and touched it lightly,

"Don't mind her", a voice said, "it's a typical Camille thing". I turned around and saw Aline standing in front of me with a smile, "I missed you", she said and touched my shoulder, "sorry I left you alone by the dance floor". I smiled and shook my head,

"Don't be", I said, "I know how determined Izzy can be". She looked down on the floor and saw the shattered glass and blood,

"Is he okay?"

"I wouldn't know", I said and shrugged, "it was my fault he got hurt, because he wouldn't let me near him". I looked down and felt a cold breeze against my arms. I wished I had my usual long sleeves, and I felt so naked and exposed, and I had nothing to cover my scars with. I looked behind Aline and saw a big door there was open.

"Lets get some air", I said and took Aline´s hand and followed her outside.

The cold breeze was like was sending chills down my spine, but it helped with the upset feeling building inside me. I was upset seeing him react like that, and just run away when I walked towards him. I walked across the big porch, all over to the end, ignoring the people around me. I grabbed the cold stone edge and leaned across looking out on the big garden. I breathed and saw my breath in front me, leaving a small cold cloud. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip, feeling the cold against my fingers, making them numb and after that my whole body. Aline came to my side and looked concerned. She looked down on my hands and hesitantly laid her hand on top of one them, making me open my eyes and look at her,

"You are so easy to read", she said with a small laugh. I blinked and looked away,

"What do you mean?", I mumbled.

"Well, you obviously like Magnus", she said and I felt her grip on my hand tightened, "but I knew. I knew when we met for lunch yesterday, how you looked at their table, when you saw me stare. But you stared to, you stared at Magnus, and I just pretended to think you were looking at Camille". My eyes widened and I turned to look at her,

"What? I… ", I gulped and looked down on our hands, "I don't like him like _that_". I whispered the words and I could see she looked at me confused, but after a few second she smiled,

"Your to sweet, Alec", she said and bit her under lip, "Can I try something?". I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Depends, on what that something is"

"Its an experiment, there might help you and me on the right path", she said and took a step closer to me. I let go of the stone edge and took a step back. I felt her hand leave mine, giving me a shiver. I wanted that heat back, I felt even more coldly now. But the heat was coming faster than expected. She was almost touching my body, when she had slowly reached for my face, holding my face in between her two cold hands. My eyes widened and blinked even more and I gripped her wrists,

"What…", I said and felt her leg coming between my legs. I blushed and felt her lean in on me. Her face was really beautiful up close, with her big and thick lashes there was making pretty patterns of shadows on her pale cheeks. Her lips had a pale shade of pink and a little crack was forming in the middle of her lower lip. I saw her face getting closer and closer, and while her eyes closed my eyes just keep getting bigger. Was she about to kiss me? Did I want to kiss her? And if I kissed her would I kiss her back? My heart wasent beating the way I have always imagined it would do when someone I liked was about to kiss me – maybe I just didn't like Aline the way I though I did? Or the way I wanted to? Her head tilted to the side and I felt her go up on tiptoe. Her nose was brushing pass mine and her breath was giving my lips chills. My blush increased and suddenly I saw Magnus in front of me, how he had walked over to me. Getting completely close drinking from the glass in my hands and his. I sighed and tightened my grip around her wrists,

"I…", I opened my eyes and moved away from her making her open her eyes, "I'm sorry, I cant". She smiled and removed her hands from my face,

"As thought. Its not mine to take", she said and let go of my hands, "I was hoping you wouldn't kiss me, since… I want to save my special kiss for someone else".

"Like… who?". She looked at me surprised as if what I had said something stupid, something she didn't expect.

"I thought… Well I thought you knew?", she said and crossed her arms.

"Knew what?", I said with a high voice, "what are you talking about?"

"Well… you saw me checking Helen out? So… I thought you knew I was gay", she said and raised an eyebrow, "and when I saw you check out Magnus, I was so thrilled! And even more when you asked me to be you're date, because I thought you just wanted to go out as friends, since we both… are gay". I was speechless; my words came out as small mumbles. She took my hands and brushed my knuckles slowly,

"I know it's hard. I had a hard time seeing it myself, but… i´m scared to, so I hope that you and I can be scared together?", she asked with a small laugh, "we can support each other in a way, no one else can. Alec? Say something". I looked down at our hands and saw her fingers intertwined in mine,

"Of course", I said and looked up at her and smiled, "I can do that". She hugged me and almost made me loose my balance,

"And when you are ready, maybe you can come to term with you sexuality to", she whispered and touched my waist lightly.

"But… you haven't either?"

"No. But I can say I like Helen, you can't say you like Magnus or even the word, gay", she said and pushed herself away, "that's your next step. You shouldn't hide it inside, I can tell it's breaking you". I smiled and shook my head. I already liked her, she was amazing, I knew that this was going to be a good friendship, something that I definitely needed. I was about to give her another hug when Camille came walking angrily out on the porch and walked towards Sebastian, who was standing with Helen,

"I hate him!", she yelled and walked right into Sebastian's arms, "you were right, he will keep breaking people's hearts". She was crying and I saw how she was hiding her face down his chest. He looked up at me and gave me a smirk. He let his hands go slowly through her hair while he hugged her tighter.

"I hate that guy", I said and looked down at Aline, who had looked over at them to.

"Me to", she said and looked at me, "Maybe you should go check on Magnus?".

"Wha… why?"

"Well… he is obviously in a very vulnerable place right now, and he could probably need a friend", she blinked at me and gave my shoulder a lightly push, before walking away. I was about to lean back on the cold stone edge when I heard something above. I looked up and I saw a big balcony. I leaned further back and I saw Magnus walk towards the edge. He looked like a ghost, he was completely blank. He stopped by the edge and started to get up on it, and without hesitation, I ran into the party again and up the stairs. I opened the door to a room and the first thing I saw was a bunch of pill lying on the floor. I walked over and bend down collecting a purple pill and twirling it between my thump and index finger. I heard a murmur and looked up seeing the window wide open. I ran out on the balcony and saw Magnus balancing on the edge murmuring something weird,

"Magnus!", I screamed taking another step towards him, "What are you doing? Are you crazy!". He turned and looked at me strangely, like he didn't know me, and he probably didn't at the moment.

"Who are you?", he said in a distant voice and just stared at me letting his eyes slide over me, "are you hurt?"

"No Magnus", I said and walked towards him so I was standing in front him. It didn't seem like he noticed me walking towards me, because he kept standing still and just stared blankly at nothing, "I'm fine. It's me. Alec! Please come down from there, you are scaring me", I reached out for him and I felt my voice shake and now my hands were shaking to. I tried to pull myself together, I needed to be the strong one at this moment, and I couldn't be afraid. He looked down at my hand and I don't know if he saw them shaking or not,

"You are not Alec", he said and pushed my hand away, "you look like a warrior". I blinked in confusing and looked down at my clothes,

"What are you talking about?", I asked, "what did you take? What is this?", I showed him the small pill and his gaze turned to it,

"I don't know?", he said in confidence, "is that yours?". I shook my head and just threw it away.

"Magnus, please take my hand", I said and held my hand out for him again. He looked down on them again it for a moment I thought he was going to take them. There was a sort of light going across his eyes, like a small flame coming back to life, but when he turned his gaze to me, the flame was blown out,

"Why?", he asked, "why do you care? No one cares; I could fall down right now, and disappear. No one would notice or miss me". He took another step back and he was slowly loosing his balance. His heels were going over the edge and he was trying to hold his balance. I took another step toward him,

"Jesus! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Stop scaring me", I said, "I care, okay? Please, just…", my voice were shaking, "don't do this, Magnus". He straightened himself and blinked,

"What did you say?", he asked and blinked even harder, like he was about to wake up from a bad dream. He looked directly at me, at my eyes, and I saw the small flame reappear. He looked confused but also happy on the same time,

"Alexander?". I blinked and I couldn't help but sigh in relief,

"Yeah?"

"It really is you", he said and I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Yeah it really is me", I said and I couldn't help but smile and I tried to keep my voice steady.

"I didn't see you there", he said and laughed, and "you are so sneaky".

"I have always been here", I said and took another step forward almost touching the stone edge.

"You are so nice", he said and he turned his face upwards, staring at the stars, making his eyes sparkle, "I really like you Alexander". I stopped walking and I couldn't help but blink. I wanted this to be true, but he was so high he had no idea what was going on. I could kiss him so passionately and he wouldn't notice or remember. I blushed and touched my cheek feeling the heat underneath. I wanted to say to him I liked him to, but I didn't want to say it just to get him down, because for me it was true. I let my hand fall down to my side,

"You are making no sense"

"I'm making perfect sense", he said, "I would never lie to something this beautiful". My blush deepened and I touched the back of my neck feeling the small sweaty drops appearing,

"You're sweet", I said, "so, how about you come down and then you can tell me everything". It wouldn't hurt giving him a compliment since he had been so nice giving me one, and it felt good saying that he was sweet, because that was one of the many things he were in my mind.

He smiled and for a short second I thought he was about to get down, when his glance changed from relief to horror. His eyes turned almost black and his skin looked paler, and he was staring at me, but then I wasent sure what he was seeing,

"Dad?", he said making me turn around. The only thing I saw was the big curtain dancing in the wind covering the windows entrance. I turned around to look at Magnus. He looked directly at me, but it was like I saw something in his eyes, a big black shadow, with black thick hair and big black eyes with nothing but hatred in them. He lost his balance and I saw him tip over. I led my body fall over the stone edge grabbing his arm with both of my hands. I could feel my shoulder shriek in pain and I flinched. I tried to pull him up, but he wasent doing anything to help. He was not holding on to my arm with his hand and his legs kept slipping under him,

"Don't let me go, Alexander", he screamed and I tightened my grip around his arm.

"Give me you're other hand!", I yelled trying to get his attention, but he was in chock and he was panicking. His feet keep slipping on the wall, but at least he seemed half awake,

"I…", he said and he looked at me, and I knew he could see it, the panic and the terrified look I was sending him, "I cant", and he began to shake his head, making his hair move in the wind.

"Don't do this!", I yelled and I tried to pull him up again, "you can do this, Magnus. I believe in you! Please!". My voice was shaking and cracking and I was starting to doubt that I wasent going to get him up, when I saw his hand with the bandage move towards me. It was slow and it didn't seem like he was aware that it was moving, when I saw his surprising glance when the hand moved pass him. I would be surprised and scared not knowing what I was doing with my body, having no control. The hand was finally straightened upwards and I sighed,

"Now, take a hold on my arm with that hand", I pointed at the arm I was holding in my grip, with my head, and I could see he was surprised that he hadn't been holding onto me. I felt his grip tightened and I left his arm for a brief second before grabbing his wounded hand. I could see the pain strike him when he made small whimpered sounds. I tried to pull him up but it was like he was completely numb,

"I can't do this Alexander!", he screamed and shook his hand.

"Yes you can!", I yelled back, every word coming out in small gasp while I tried to pull him up, "Do this for me, Magnus! I care about you!". I didn't care at that moment that he wouldn't remember, but I had said the words, and that was all I needed. He looked at me liked he believed he and me started to pull himself up, surprising me. I pulled him upwards feeling my shoulder shriek one more time. I couldn't help but gasp, but I keep pulling, when I saw him half over the edge. I let him go and grabbed him by the legs and pulled him all the way over, letting him fall on the stone floor.

"Could you be more careful", he said and leaned against the wall.

"Could you be more careful!", I yelled back seeing his surprise expression, "what's wrong with you? You could have killed yourself!". He frowned and crossed his arms,

"It doesn't matter, I'm…", I grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a shake,

"What's the matter with you! Don't say stuff like that! Your life matters", I said, "God! I really hate people who doesn't appreciate life". He made a sad smile, making me blink,

"Than you must really hate me".

"I could never hate you", I said and looked down, "please, just don't do this again".

"You are like a guardian angel", he said and grabbed both of my wrists, "thanks for saving me. I should give you something in return, like a reward". He leaned towards me and I saw how his eyes was only focused on me and my heart started to beat against my chest, making it hurt. But when I looked into his eyes he was still to dazed to actually be present. I leaned away and I felt him grab me by my face with both of his hands, stopping my movement. I grabbed his wrists and I couldn't help but blink in confusing, I was just in this situation with Aline, but this was different. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to kiss him so bad, kiss his wounded hand, his neck. I wanted to make him all mine. My heart kept beating fast, but it was beating harder when he kept getting closer. His lips had a pink color to them and they looked so soft with the small space between the lower and upper lip. I could feel his breath against my lips and it smelled like sweats, like sour sweats – probably the drinks. He tilted his face to the side and I could briefly feel his lips brush mine when I moved backwards. He smiled and he turned my head kissing my cheek. He let his lips just briefly touch my cheek again,

"Thank you", he whispered and I could feel something wet land on my collarbone, "thank you for being here. Thank you, thank you". His words came out in even more faded whisper. I turned my head and pushed him slowly away so I could see his face,

"Are you crying?", I couldn't help but ask, Magnus had giving me many surprises today, what would be next? I touched his cheek and removed a tear,

"Tell anyone…"

"And you might have to kill me", I finished with a small smile and helped him up on my feet. He laughed and nodded,

"Did you read my mind or something?"

"One of my special talents", I said and I let my arm go around his waist, pulling him up. I felt his hand over my neck and he was leaning in on me and I felt the heat from his body next to mine. I could hear his teeth chatter and pulled him closer into me and tightened my grip around him,

"I'm going to take you home with me", I said with a hesitation and I looked down at him, "I mean… I don't know where you live or anything". He smiled and nodded,

"You can do whatever you want with me", he said and let his head fall down on my shoulder. I looked down on him and it was like he had fallen asleep but his eyes would sometimes flicker open and then close again. I dragged him down the stairs and pass all the dancing people giving me strange looks. I tried to ignore Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon who was sitting on the couch playing some sort of alcohol game and they didn't seem to notice me. The wind from the outside was freeing and I could take a good breath before pushing Magnus in on the backseat of Izzy´s car and then I drove of. I could hear Magnus moan and twist at some points behind me and then there was just silence. I stopped the car sometimes just to check if he still had a pulse.

When I arrived home I tried to sneak me and Magnus inside without getting noticed. I walked pass the small library where I heard mom and dad arguing, like they always did, and this time I was too tired to eavesdrop. I opened the door to my room hearing the door make a loud creak making Magnus moan. He blinked and looked up at me,

"Oh hello Alexander", he said and smiled, "I just needed to make sure it was you holding me". I blinked and frowned before shutting the door with my foot,

"Of course its me", I said letting him sit on the edge of the bed, "you think I would just leave you at the road, letting some strangers pick you up?" Magnus looked up at me with big sleepy eyes and he looked like a cute puppy. I turned around with a big blush on my cheeks,

"Thank you darling", he said and I heard him yawn. I reached for my night lamp before Magnus grabbed me by the wrist making me shriek,

"What?", I hissed with a whisper.

"The moonlight", he said and looked out my window on the big moon shining into my room, making everything a dark blue, "you look beautiful in this light". I gulped and released myself from his grip,

"Erm…", I said and straightened myself up, "you can take the bed and.. I'll find a madras so I can sleep on the floor". Magnus blinked and looked a little bored,

"Are you kidding me?", he said placing his hand to his hips, "We can sleep in the same bed, as two friends. Besides if you go get the madras I will just crawl down to you in the middle of night to canoodle". He smiled and got up from the bed, "I like to canoodle, its safety and really nice". He looked at me with his big sleepy eyes, and there was something in them scaring me a little. His hand reached for the hem of my t-shirt and grabbed it. His hands were pale in the moonlight and so were the rest of his face, the only color was his eyes. I looked down at myself,

"Erm…", I grabbed his wrist and felt him take another step closer so I didn't dare to take my head up, afraid that I might hit him, "what are you doing?"

"Well, do you sleep with your clothes on?", he asked with a scary happy voice and a big smile on his lips, "no, you don't, because you will ruin it. Take you're arms up". I blinked and just did as I was told. I felt the warm fabric leave my body making me shiver. I felt it going over my head making me sneeze and leaving my hair to every side it could point to. He threw the t-shirt on the floor and grabbed the hem of my pants and pushed me a little backwards,

"You really are extraordinary", he said and looked down at me. I blushed and covered myself by crossing my arms and I looked away. I felt him zip my pants down and how they slipped down my legs. He bent down and slipped my shoes of and got up letting me walk out of my pants. I still didn't look at him and tried to avoid him completely. I knew he was checking me out, he was absorbing every detail of me, from bottom to top. I let my gaze slowly move to the side and locked eyes with him, when I saw his smirk,

"Wha…", I said and let my hands fall down, "goodnight Magnus", I said with a boring voice and was about to go to bed when he reached for my hips, making me flinch from the cold touch from his fingertips,

"What about me, darling?", he said with a sad voice and made puppy eyes, "aren't you going to undress me to?" I blinked and looked down at him. His blue shirt looked darker in the moonlight, so did all of his clothes. I bent down taking his shoes of first and got up seeing him smile at me. I couldn't help but smile myself but in my case it was really innocent I was afraid he was going to attack me after I had undressed him, with that smirk on his lips. I let his cardigan slide down his bare arms and lifted the t-shirt of. He was slim but muscular. He had a hard chest and a detailed stomach and there was some black ink on his left side. I touched it and felt him flinch. It looked like a lot of flames making their way op to the top. It started by the hips but ended right by his chest. His skin was shining in the moonlight, which I didn't expect since he was so tanned,

"It's a tattoo", he said and looked down touching the ink dancing on his side, "and if you are wondering why I sparkle, its because I wear glitter. Most of it had faded away before I got to the party, which sucks, but I didn't have a lot of time to get ready for the party…". He seemed awake; he talked normally and looked like Magnus, but then again. I was about to say something when he gripped my wrist with a huge smile on his lips,

"Lets sleep, darling", he said and pushed me down on the bed letting me land on the edge.

"But… but your pants", I said and pointed. He looked down and walked towards me,

"Well then, take them of", he said with a way to happy voice. I reached for the zipper and zipped them letting them fall fast down his legs. He was wearing pink underwear with a white edge,

"Thank you", he said and walked out of them. But while he walked out them, he leaned in on me letting his knees fall to both of my sides so he was sitting on me. I blinked feeling my hands there was holding me up, going down under me,

"Mag…", he ssh´ed me with a finger on my mouth.

"I wonna feel you like this", he said and hugged me. I felt our naked bodies touch each other slightly and how they at some places had glued together. I couldn't help but blush and I let my hands land on his hips. His hands was falling down to his side and it seemed like he was sleeping,

"Magnus?" I whispered and took him by the shoulders. He was as light as a feather and I could hear him breath slowly, just like a person sleeping. I couldn't help but smile and let him fall down on the bed and covered him with the duvet. He moaned and turned around and yawned. I let myself fall down next to him and I could only get some of the duvet up to my hips. I frowned and folded my hands in front of me and looked up at the ceiling. I could see how some of the trees branches and leafs were forming scary shadows on my ceiling by the moonlight. I turned my head to look at Magnus who was sleeping lightly, he made a big moan and turned around to my surprise and he let his head land on my chest and his arm was over my waist. I felt him take a hold on me and tightened his grip, holding me into him. I blinked and I felt myself blush. I could feel his hair against my cheek, it was so soft and smelled like sandalwood. I let my hand hesitant fall over his waist and pulled him in and felt his head make a pleasant movement, just like a cat when they move their head around your leg. I let my eyes shot, leaving a small smile on my lips. I didn't care if he wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow, all that mattered was this moment right now, and that I would remember it. I would remember every detail of this night.

* * *

**Okay… now THIS was a long chapter ! And sorry for the wait, I have been edited and deleted scenes all the time in this one – puh ! But im finally accepting how it turned out to be ! So the next chapter is about Magnus waking up, not knowing where he is, do you guys have any funny requests that you would love to see happen or something ? Something you might have tried yourself ? or something you just made up …**

**Revieeeew with your request and just to say that you loved this chapter and make me smile or that you just love Malec (L)**

**- Love**


	8. The Sandalwood Experiment

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHER CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A lost soul~ **

To desire what you want

You must first seek what you need,

if you don't want love to be done,

You must first open your eyes to see...

To have something forever

You must learn how to care,

If you want to stick together,

You must learn to bare...

* * *

**8. The Sandalwood Experiment**

I opened my eyes slowly. Feeling the sunlight against my eyelids, making them burn. I squinted and rubbed them with my hands. I tried to open my eyes once more, seeing a white ceiling in front me and white walls surrounded me. My eyes widened and I sat up fast, feeling my head hurt. I moaned and took myself to the head trying to calm it down. I was covered in a dark blue duvet and the sheets was white and I could see someone had been lying next to me,

"Oh my god", I said and my eyes widened, I looked under the duvet and saw my pink underwear was still one. I sighed in relief, "thank god". The naked space next to me was starting to cool down, like someone had been out for a while. I blinked and looked around. The walls were white and bare. There was a closet and it was opened and I could see the big mess inside it. There was a woodened desk, with some pencils, a computer and some schoolbooks. The floor was bare, with only a few pieces of clothes. Next to the bed were a small nightstand with a night lamp and nothing else. I moved closer to the nightstand and opened a drawer. There were a lot of papers filled with notes for different songs. I took one up and looked at it, the artist name was Jeff Buckley "Hallelujah". I had no idea how to read notes, so for me this just looked like doodles and I had no idea if this was nice music, I had no idea who the artist was. I frowned and I was about to put the papers down when I saw a small, woodened chest. I raised an eyebrow and put the paper on the nightstand and took up the chest. It wasn't very heavy and it was old. The dark blue painting around was fading away and there was a small blue diamond on top of it. I put the chest on my thigh and opened it slowly, afraid that I might break it. There was a razor blade on top of a picture. The razor blade was sharp and I held it between my fingers, feeling the blades touch my skin slightly and I could feel how the cold sticky metal was catching my sweaty skin. I looked down in the chest and took the picture up, turning it around. There was a small boy, maybe around 9 years old. He had pale skin, and big beautiful brown eyes and messy brown hair. He was wearing big black glasses, which made him look incredibly cute and he was holding a book under his arm, which just made him look dorky, in a cute way. I couldn't help but smile, I felt like I had seen this kid before, the shape of the eyes and the face looked familiar. I heard a few voices behind the door and I started to panic. I threw the picture and the razor blade down the chest, putting it back and covering it with the node papers, shutting the drawer. I threw myself back to bed, under the duvet, and turned away pretending to be asleep. I heard the door open and someone entered, throwing something on the floor, _oh my god it's a murderer planning to kill me,_ I thought, _his bag is properly filled with equipments to torture me_. I squinted my eyes more and held the duvet tight and covered my shoulder. I heard the steps coming closer and someone sat down next to me. I felt my heart hammering, that my breathing became difficult to control. I felt a hand on my cheek removing some of my hair, very slowly, very gently,

"Magnus?", a familiar said. I felt the person leave the bed and entered the bathroom. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to the side, seeing a black bag pack on the floor. The door to the bathroom was half opened and I could hear someone turning on the water from the sink. I crawled to the end of the bed, and stretched my body as far as I could, to see if I could see who was hiding in there. I looked over at the closet and saw a mirror and in that mirror, I could see someone. The person was taking of his school uniform and I saw how he loosened his tie and how he unbuttoned his shirt. I tried to stretch further so I could get a closer look, since the mirror was half closed. I was about to see the shirt slid down when I saw the familiar black raven hair and blue eyes. My eyes widened,

"Alec?", I sort of yelled and I felt myself tip over the edge and land on the hard woodened floor. I frowned and tried to get up but my head was still dizzy.

"Magnus?", I looked up and saw Alec standing in the doorway fixing the hem on his black shirt, "what happened?". He walked over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me up, letting me sit on the edge of the bed. I looked in chock at him, and I could see that he knew there was something wrong. I looked down on the white sheets and let my hand slid across it. I had no memory about yesterday. I remembered Camille and everything there happened then, but than everything is pretty much a blur. I saw a few glimpses of Alec holding me looking down at me, and it looked like he was trying to pull me up, and the last thing was Alec walking with me trying to hold me steady and then everything went dark. I took myself to the head and shook it, I would never forgive myself if I did anything to Alec, something he didn't like, and I could not remember anything. I looked at him, but he didn't seem angry with me, he just stood there looking at me quostiongly.

"What happened last night?", I asked raising an eyebrow. Alec sat down next to me and folded his hands,

"Do you really wonna know?", he asked and he looked a little awkward. Oh god, I had defiantly been doing something bad,

"Is it really that bad?"

"Depends on what you mean by bad?"

"Well what's bad for you?"

"Erm… different things. I don't like people who snores or getting a little to close", he said and looked at me with a small smile.

"Getting a little to close?", I asked and blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Like touching me, taking of my clothing and sort of pushing me down on the bed…"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, Alexander", I interrupted and grabbed him by his shoulders turning him around, "if I did something bad to you, or force you into anything, I'm so terrible sorry". He looked at me with a confused face and made a small laugh,

"You didn't do anything… bad to me", he said, "but you sort of did those other things, but it's fine, I was only kidding, making a little fun on the fact that you were completely dazed". I gaped and hit his shoulder,

"I", I hit him again, "hate you" I couldn't help but smile a little and looked away, "But I'm glad your were kidding, which must mean you liked it?" I didn't look at him; I just kept staring at the door with a smile on my lips.

"You're doing that on purpose", he said and made me look at him. I looked into those baby blue eyes staring big and wide at me,

"Well, you started it", I said and kept staring at him. He blinked and blushed, but didn't look away,

"Look about last night, nothing happened, really", he said an bit his lip and looked away for a short second and then look up at me, "You were really dazed, and I was sort of scared to say no to you because I had no idea how you would react, and maybe you would scream and get my parents attentions".

"Why on earth would I scream?"

"I don't know", he said and shrugged, "people do weird things when they are… drunk". I nodded and frowned,

"No doubt", I said and sighed. I kept looking at him and he kept looking at me, there was something in his eyes there was telling me he wasn't telling me the truth and how he played with his sleeves trying to cover his wrists. Even his hands were shy. I couldn't help smile and he smiled back at me,

"Soooo…", I said and tilted my head to the side, "let me get this straight. You snug me in your room last night, and we took each others clothes of and we were both laying half naked next to each other in you're bed?"

"When you say it like that, you make it sound so…"

"Sexy? Erotic?", I winked at him, and made him blush even more,

"No", he said and smiled while he shook his head, "weird"

"Yeah… well I don't blame you, sorry for taking of your clothes", I said and laughed, "I'm a little upset though"

"About?"

"I don't remember anything from last night", I said and frowned, "and it really upsets me that I don't remember how you looked like naked. I really wish I could remember that body of yours". Alec´s eyes widened and he blushed so badly he had to look away. I heard him take a deep breath before looking at me again,

"Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal"

"Are you kidding? I can practically see your muscles through that shirt", I touched a piece of the fabric by his chest and made him look down, "its like, see through". I let my finger walk across his chest and stopped by his heart letting my hand land flat, feeling his heart beating against my palm,

"Are you okay?", I asked and looked at him, but he kept looking down, "You're heart is beating like crazy". He finally looked up and he had an intense look in his eyes. They were a little squinted but only a little, and he still had the small blush on his cheeks. He looked so determined and I saw his lips move but nothing came out and then suddenly the intensity disappeared,

"What was that about?", I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry", he said and folded his hands in front of him, "its just what you said"

"What? You didn't like it?", I said, "Because it looked like you wanted to kick my ass"

"No", he said fast and looked at me, "I was just thinking"

"About my body", I said and gestured at myself laughing.

"Maybe", he murmured and shrugged. My laugh stopped fast and blinked,

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Oh, as in I didn't expect you to say maybe but more likely no, seemed like the right word", I said

"Well, it's the truth", he said, "it was sort of mixed. You're body, and then Camille".

"Camille?", I said surprised.

"What happened between you and her?", he asked and sounded a little hesitant, "she came running down, saying stuff about you in a very angry voice". I sighed and let myself fall backward and took my hands behind my neck. I felt my underwear slip down a little bit, and looked up at Alec´s gaze, seeing him look down at me. I laughed a little inside and looked up at the ceiling,

"I don't think there is anything called me and Camille anymore", I said with a sigh.

"So what happened?"

"How about you come down here by my side", I said and clapped on the madras beside me, "and I will tell you everything". He looked down at me and let himself fall down next to me. He touched me briefly but moved slightly towards me, so I could feel his shoulder, the side of his body, his legs. Everything. I let my gaze slip over him, and I saw his black hair fall delicately down his face and over his eyes, making him blink a few times. I let my hand land on his cheek and removed his hair. He moved his face so he was looking directly at me,

"Th… thanks", he said and smiled. I let my hand stay on his cheek for a little while and let my thump brush the skin under the eye before removing it,

"You're welcome".

"So…." He said, keep looking at me, "what happened?". I blinked and looked away, up on the white and boring ceiling, but it was better than Alec´s disappointed face.

"Remember that guy Sebastian was talking about on the Toilet? The one who wanted to… fuck me?", I felt Alec nod and I sighed, "well, the reason why I wasn't in school yesterday was because I went to see him. Woolsey Scott. He is my ex boyfriend, we were only together for 3 weeks or something, and he dumped me. I was 15 and he was 18 the first time we ever meet, and he was my first kiss, my first everything", I waited for Alec to say something but he didn't, he just kept staring at me, and I was glad he didn't speak, that he just waited for me to be finished, "and 2 weeks after we had sex he broke up with me, saying that I was to young and immature. I was really devastated, and Camille became my friend at that point, and she build this hate against him. Then Camille and me started to date, and we have been together for 2 years until yesterday. The reason why I'm telling you this, because its like a pre-history to the one i´m going to tell you now", I took a deep breath, "But okay. I went to see him, yesterday about the drugs, and of course he started to hit on me, and he invited my up stairs. I really just came there hoping he would just give me the drugs but… it was like every feeling I have had for him at that time, came sneaking back. He kissed me and he gave me a blowjob". This time I couldn't help but turn to look at Alec, and I saw his eyes widened and he looked away, "and I guess he had filmed it and he send it to me, when I was with Camille and she saw it and", I shrugged, "you can guess what happened". Alec kept his gaze on the ceiling and it was like he was a statue. He didn't blink, he didn't move, at one point I thought he wasn't breathing until he sighed,

"Wow", he said and turned to look at me, "You really did that?". I nodded feeling embarrassed, "well I don't know what to say. I mean, what you did was wrong, no doubt, and I understand her anger towards you, but… you cant control you're feelings, and sometimes they make you do wrong things". I nodded feeling slightly relieved that he wasn't disappointed in me.

"But do you still like this…", he looked down, "Woolsey Scott guy?"

"No", I said and shook my head, "I like someone new", I couldn't help but smile and Alec looked up at me, "Camille and I have had lost our chemistry for 7 months now, it was time to move on. Though, I wish it was in a better way".

"She will be good again", he said and smiled making his eyes glisten, "she still cares, maybe you guys just need to talk".

"Thank you, Alec", I said seeing him raise an eyebrow, "for not judging me or be disappointed in me, I don't know what I would do if that happened". He looked at me blankly but then blushed,

"I have never had a serious relationship, I have never been close to such thing", he said, "but even though it's pretty easy to know, that it has everything to do with feelings. As you said you and Camille was over, so maybe seeing Woolsey Scott, gave you the feeling that you have missed". He was to good to be true. He was so nice and so right. Woolsey gave me the things I have been missing, and seeing someone I have once liked was just the thing I needed, those feelings. I just hoped Alec would feel my feelings, I have been giving him so many signals, but its like he hasn't noticed them. Or maybe he had but chose to ignore them, because he wasn't gay, or what ever.

"Why not?"

"Maybe there just hasn't been anyone I liked".

"Is it because you're gay?", I asked surprising myself. I needed to hear him say it or at least see his reaction. Alec turned completely pale and looked away,

"I… I don't know", he said and paused and looked at me again, "maybe".

"So you are gay?", I said with a little to happy voice.

"I don't know", he said, "I… its difficult to explain"

"Well I just told you something about my past", I said, "so how about you give me a slice of yours?"

"Let me say it's about what happened at my last school. People weren't very nice to me, they bullied me, because they thought or knew I was… that I liked boys", he said hesitant. It was like he had difficulties saying the word gay, "and I have never even kissed a guy before, so I wouldn't know".

"Oh", I said, "well, would you like to try?". Alec´s face snapped towards me with wide eyes,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm bisexual, so I wouldn't mind kissing you", I said and shrugged, "just to help you. See it as an experiment"

"Aline tried that to", he said, "but I stopped her, I just couldn't let her get near me"

"That's why we will try with a guy, it failed with a girl so its time for the next step", I said and turned to my side so I was completely looking at Alec, with every part of me.

"And if that doesn't work?", he said, "then I'm just a freak".

"Then we will try with a freak", I said, "Sebastian. He will be the last option". We both made a small laugh and sighed on the same time,

"I don't know", he said and tried to avoid looking at me, "We are friends"

"And friends help each other", I said and took his hand, "if you are nervous you can just hold you're eyes open and not kiss back". Alec blinked and looked down at our hands,

"I'm scared"

"Scared?"

"Scared of what might happen"

"What would happen, darling?", I asked with a laugh, stroking his hair behind his ear, "it's a kiss, not a deadly bite from a vampire"

"I'm scared what will happen between you and me", he said, "that I might… I don't know". I knew what he meant, and I didn't mind him not saying the words. I knew he was afraid that he might actually like it.

"Let me", I said and let my hand stroke down his cheek. I let myself get completely close to him, letting our bodies touch, and I could smell the fresh and clean sandalwood soap all over him. He blushed and he made a small gasp when our bodies touched. I let our hands slip apart and let my hand slid up his arms and behind his neck. I leaned in closely and stopped just before our lips touched. He didn't move away or anything he just stared at me, like he was waiting. I let our lips touch; feeling those soft and pale lips, I have wanted the first time I saw them. I pushed him further into me, hearing him gasp. I just kissed his under lip a few times and then his upper lip, letting myself, get pushed a little up. I felt his hand on my back, making me flinch. He pushed me further in and as I hoped he started to move his lips and kissed me back. His started to let his lips touch mine and let his mouth open more and more, letting me escape a moan. I let our lips explore each other and it was like our lips were perfect together. They fitted together perfectly. I sucked his under lip, feeling his body loosen up and hearing his throat making a hitch sound. I felt his hand slid down my back and for a second I thought he was going to let it slid under my underwear, when there was a knock on the door. I pushed him aside and just let my back fall up against the wall. Alec flew up from the bed and opened the door so only he could see the person and the person couldn't look in,

"Whats up Izzy?"

"I was just wondering if you have seen, Magnus?", she asked, "Camille have been calling me non-stop, and I have no idea how she got my number, but she believes you know where Magnus is?".

"I'm sorry", he said and shrugged, "I do not".

"Hm", she said and I heard her sigh, "well I'm going out with Jace, Clary and Simon to eat, wonna come?" Alec looked backwards at me and I just raised my eyebrows,

"No", he said, "I'm full anyway"

"Just don't forget the bowling date later, you, me, Simon, Jace, Clary, Aline and Helene", she said, "and maybe you can invite Magnus, if anyone can find him". I could hear the teasing in her voice and I couldn't help but smile,

"Okay I will ask him", he said and shut the door fast and turned around, "Sorry about that". He walked towards me and sat on the bed,

"I would love to come though", I said and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?"

"To the bowling date", I said, "it sounds like fun"

"Really?", he said and smiled, "Cool, because they all have dates, and I would feel lonely"

"So this is a date?", I asked raising an eyebrow, "Like a 8double date, or whatever it's called"

"Yeah", he said and laughed, "Though I must admit, Helene thinks that me and Aline are dating, which we are not. We pretend. Aline likes Helene so…"

"Oh, cool", I said not knowing that Aline was gay, "So you liked?"

"I like… liked the kiss", he said and made a shy smile.

"Well I'm glad I could help", I said and got up. I wanted to ask him what he thought? What conclusion he had settled, but he didn't say anything himself, so I guessed he was still confused, "so where is my clothes?"

"Oh I washed it", he said, "Its still in the washing machine, you can take some of mine", he pointed towards the closet and walked over to the bed and leaned up against the wall. I walked over to his closet and took an old plain sweater up,

"I can't wear _this_", I said and threw it away, "don't you have any… color?". He shrugged and smiled at me,

"You can go in and check". I frowned and walked pass all his clothes. I started to look for pants and tight a pair of black tight jeans and in the middle of nowhere there was a white t-shirt,

"Its better than nothing at all", I said and started to dress up. The clothing smelled like him, like sandalwood and I couldn't help but smile. It was a little weird wearing his clothes; it was like I was wearing him. I fixed the white t-shirt and looked up at him,

"Voila", I said and snapped my fingers, "better than a big old plain sweater"

"Sometimes I'm really surprised about what people find in there", he said. I walked over to him and stood in front him letting my knees lean up against the bed edge,

"So", I said, "why didn't you wake me up? Making me go to school?"

"I tried, I really did", he said and sighed, "but you were like a rock. You wouldn't move, and sometimes you would just moan and murmur weird things and turn around. So, I let you sleep, besides you had a tough night".

"Thank you", I said and touched my pockets, forgetting that this was Alec´s pants, "Do you have my phone?".

"It's in the kitchen. I must have forgotten it, when I did the laundry", he said and got up, "Come on". He opened the door to a big hallway. The walls had a beige color and in the end of the hallway there was a big window letting a lot of light inside. I felt blinded and grabbed Alec´s sleeve,

"Jesus, I feel like freaking vampire", I said, "I'm never staying in the dark for that long". Alec laughed and dragged me towards the end and down a stair. He lived in a big place, downstairs was another hallway, and there were many doors, but he went through the door at the end, and behind the door there was a big kitchen. There was a dining table, and the kitchen had an old and modern look to it. He went over to the dining table and grabbed my purple phone,

"I must say that all the glitter and sparkle is a good touch", he said and placed it in my palm.

"What can I say, it's not really my phone without the glitter", I flipped it opened and saw 10 unanswered phone calls and 13 messages, "I think I have a lot of explaining to do". Alec sighed and leaned against the table,

"I hope that you and Camille is going to figure things out". I looked up at him and closed my phone with a grin,

"You to, darling", I said, "you are a very confusing boy".

"Sorry about that", he said and smiled. I walked over to him and stopped in front him and played with his hair,

"But I'm glad that you liked the kiss", I said, "you are very good kisser, for someone who hasn't kissed anyone before". He blushed and looked down,

"I really like you, Magnus", he said making me stop touching with his hair, "I'm just not ready to take such a big step, I cant even say the word. That i´m… that"

"Don't push yourself", I said and laughed taking my hand away from him, "besides I just broke up with Camille, I think I need to take a break to".

"Good", he said and sighed in relief, "We are still friends though? I mean after the kiss and all…"

"Of course, Alexander", I said and blinked, "I said it myself, friends help each other, and I helped you. And I think I helped you a little at least, the next step is for you to take".

"Yeah", he said with a sigh. He looked up at me and smiled, "let me follow you to the door". I turned around, feeling his steps and breath behind me. I wanted to just turn around and kiss him again, I wanted more, and I knew I could get more, if he would let me. I wanted so more of him and I knew he wanted it to. The way he had returned my kiss and how his hand was sliding down by back to my underwear, if Izzy just haven't knocked on that door. I rolled my eyes and frowned. I knew I had to wait for him to take his next step, and I think I might have to be patience and just wait. And by that, it also means I cannot hook up with anybody. I sighed even harder at that, but I wanted Alec.

"This is the front door", Alec said behind me, making me twirl around,

"Of course it is", I said walking towards him placing my hands to both sides, "so I guess this is a, I see you later?". Alec nodded,

"Erm yeah… I will text when we are going bowling", he said.

"And for that you need my number", I said and leaned into him and snapped the phone out of his pocket. Of course it was an old black phone. I flipped it open and entered my number and wrote my name adding a heart in the end. I closed it and put it back in his pocket,

"I have to tell you, I ´m a master in bowling", I said and smiled.

"Well that's good. Because we are in pairs, so you are sort of hung up on me. And I suck", he said and slipped his hands down his pockets.

"I thought people was suppose to know you where dating Aline?"

"Well, she is going with Helene, I'm going with you, but that doesn't mean we can be dating". I laughed and shook my head. This boy was making a very dangerous and sticky web.

"Sure", I said and grabbed the handle, "I have a good tactic to make you play like a god". Alec laughed and walked to the doorway and stopped and leaned up against it,

"I will be seeing you, Magnus", he said. I nodded and just looked at him and he kept looking at me, like we both were waiting for something. I laughed and leaned in, kissing his cheek,

"See you later, Alexander", I said and turned around without looking at him. I couldn't help but smile while I walked away and made a quick look at him before I turned around, catching him with a blush on his cheeks as he turned around disappearing behind the big black door.

As I walked down the street, the only thing I could do was smile. It's been awhile someone had made me smile so much, even by thought. I licked my lips, feeling and tasting his soft lips against mine. I felt him kiss me back; by letting his lips touch mine, with soft movements and moans. I could defiantly get use to this, use to Alec. I wanted him all the time, he is like the air i´m breathing, and without him I will not be able to survive.

* * *

**Yaaay malec kiss… I was a little skeptic about putting a malec kiss in all ready… buuuut hey, why the hell not, its malec (L) Next kiss might take a while though, because of issues and teenage drama/hormones! So this chapter was sort of like a Magnus and Alec moment, with a slice of Izzy ! We got a little more past history, I might do the whole past history, and for them both soon – it just needs to fit with the couple of next chapters. And then I need to figure out how im going to write their past… hmmmm**

**Well hoped you liked, and this was pretty quick update I must say, but that is all thanks to you pretty and awesome people reviewing, and adding as story alert and favorite story and what ever you do (L) ! And thank you for the 20 reviews, they are amazing**

**Soo all you reading my story, review please dear darling, I love a good review (I think all fan fictions authors do) it's a like a confident boost ! **

**Love you all, without you I wouldn't be writing this anyway**

**- Love**


	9. The truth doesn't kill you

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHOR CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A broken soul~**

The truth cleans your mind  
Truth refreshes  
Truth is solid  
Truth is beauty, beauty is truth  
The truth will stand when all,  
else falls.  
Truth is never broken or hurt  
Truth is being honest with one another  
Lie... People say lies in orden to cover  
The truth.

* * *

**9. The truth doesn't kill you**

After saying goodbye to Magnus, I couldn't help but smile. I leaned up at the door, feeling my heart pound. I let a hand land against my chest, feeling it from my fingertips almost hearing it inside my mind. I wanted to tell him that I liked him, but I guess telling him that I liked the kiss was good enough. He knew I liked boys, I knew I liked boys, I just needed to say it out loud, to make it right.

"Alec?" I looked up, seeing Izzy blink at me, "are you okay?" I leaned away from the door and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek,

"Never better", I said and smiled and twirled around her and opened the kitchen door, seeing Jace and Clary sit next to each other on the kitchen table. Jace looked up and looked a little angry about my presence and leaned away from Clary. Clary had her hair in a French braid, a dark green silver top and grey tight pants and her usual green all-stars. She leaned forward and smiled,

"Hello Alec", she said and touched a piece of bread in front of her. I walked over to them and let myself fall down on a chair in front of them,

"Did I interrupt something?", I asked. Izzy came walking in and raised a eyebrow,

"I feel like I interrupted you in a very special moment", she said making us all look at her. She walked over to and said down beside me. Jace frowned and leaned back, crossing his arms,

"What special moment are we talking about?"

"You know, one of those were you are leaned against the door, having a hand on you're chest", she said, "feeling you're heartbeat". Jace blinked and looked at me,

"What?" I blinked and shrugged trying to seem, as I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I think our dear Alec is in love", she said and smirked at me. My eyes widened and I blushed,

"I'm not", I said, "in love". I rolled my eyes and saw the others stare at me. Clary looked confused; while Jace gave me a look there said,_ go away you parasite_, and Izzy smiled bright at me.

"Well you are something", she said, "and if you're not in love, you're horny". I blushed deeper and felt like hiding myself. Jace suddenly brightened up,

"Aline!", he yelled getting my attention, "You're in love with Aline, I had completely forgotten about her. Long dark hair and an brown eyes?"

"Erm… sure", I said and made a nervous smile. Izzy frowned and Clary squinted her eyes,

"Wait, Aline Penhallow? The team leader of 'An Angels Arrow'? I have always thought she was a lesbian", she said. Jace turned to look at her and made a small laugh from his throat,

"Really?"

"Well, yeah", he shrugged, "she has always been a outsider, not really talking to anybody. And then there were some rumors, that she was dating Sebastian, but that didn't work out, because she said he wasn't her type, and everybody is Sebastian's type. And then there is Helen Blackthorn, and she is a lesbian and people said they have seen those to together, but nothing ever happened, really." The room went silent and broke as Izzy coughed,

"That… is interesting", she turned to look at me and I let my eyes lock with hers, "since Aline is going with Helen today, for our bowling date. Who are you going with Alec?"

"Magnus", I mumbled, but they all heard, "but me and Aline are still dating, just going I different directions."

"That doesn't make any sense", Jace said with a confused voice, "Aline goes with Helen, you go with Magnus, but you and Aline are still dating?" he blinked and laughed, "Shouldn't you go with Aline then?"

"Jace, let him be", Clary said and I could see the pity in her eyes, "let them do what ever they want."

"But it still doesn't make any sense", he said and started to laugh, "Can't you see? Completely pointless". He laughed so hard he had to hide his face in his hands. I sighed and got up,

"I'm out of here", I said and turned around on my heels.

"Alec!", Jace yelled between his laughter, "I'm sorry", he laughed harder, "Don't be a drama queen!", he laughed again and took a breath, "Ow! What the hell, Clary. Why did you just hit me?" I heard Clary speak but her voice faded as I walked through the door.

I walked and kept walked down the long hallway, until I came to the big library. I walked over to the bookshelf and leaned up against it.

"Alec", a small voice said and looked over at the door seeing Izzy, "you have to stop running away". I frowned and turned away,

"I can run away from Jace when ever I want".

"Yeah, but not from yourself".

"Izzy", I said and turned around, "We have been through this".

"Clearly it hadn't settled in you're mind", she said, "im you're sister and I love you, but-"

"Clearly!", I yelled, "you don't remember what you said. You said you will let me come to you when time was right"

"Clearly!", she yelled back and walked towards me, "the right time will never come!"

"Clearly-", I was interrupted by her slamming me across the cheek. I blinked and gaped in surprise,

"Would you shut up!", she yelled, "what's wrong with you?" I touched my cheek feeling the hotness,

"What's wrong with me?", I said, "you just slapped me!"

"Sorry", she mumbled, "But I need you to wake up! You can't date Aline, she likes Helen, and you like Magnus! You two need to stop being each other beard, and hiding yourself!"

"What do you want me to say!"

"The truth!", she said, "can't you see? You're pulling each other down, to nothingness!"

"The truth?", I mumbled, and looked away. I knew the truth, but the truth was always easier in my mind. If you said it out aloud, would mean it would come true and you had to adapt to the truth.

"The truth, Alec!", she yelled and made me look at her, "Say it! Just say it, its not going to kill you". But that's exactly what it almost did the last time I said it, it almost killed me, but instead it killed someone else. I shook my head, not wanting those memories back right now. I felt her touch my shoulder gentle,

"Say it", she said softly, "it's not going to kill you by saying the truth once in your life".

"But… it did!", I yelled back slamming her hand away, "I killed Max, by telling the truth! I'm… I'm a murderer"

"Stop it Alec!", she said, "I… you didn't kill Max, those guys did! And you need to remember that what Max did was to protect you. He saved you! He wouldn't want you to go around thinking you killed Max. He wouldn't want you to walk around living a fake life. If you don't do something soon, Max´s death would have been for nothing"

"How dare you say that!", I was surprised by the hardness in my own voice.

"It's the truth. He saved you, because he believed in you and because you were his big brother! He always looked up to you, he would always be there for you when he could!", she said and I heard her voice crack, "Max lives through us, but he can only live truly if we do it ourselves".

"I'm sorry", I said and looked down.

"You like Magnus don't you?", she asked and I just nodded, "and he knows. He is just waiting for you, but waiting can be a very patiently thing, and not everybody can do that. You're life is not about waiting, its about living, doing what's right for you to live." I looked up her, knowing she was right, and I hated when she made her speeches, because they would always count, and they would always make you're head spin.

"I like Magnus", I said and took a deep breath, "I… I'm gay! Are you happy now! I'm gay, im gay, im gay! I like boys, no, I love them! Their body, their hard and firm hands, their voice, their everything!" Izzy blinked and smiled,

"My dear gay brother", she said and hugged me, "I love you". I let my hands embrace her slowly,

"I hate you", I said and smiled. She leaned away from me and looked at me,

"So, about the whole, you standing by the door holding you're chest", she said and raised an eyebrow, "what's up with that?". I blushed and removed some of my hair from my face,

"Oh", I said and smiled, "It was just that I had asked Magnus to come to the bowling date"

"What?", she said, "Magnus was here?"

"No", I said to quickly, "I called him". She leaned towards me and touched my pockets,

"No phone", she said and smirked, "He was here… OMG! He was in you're room when I asked about the bowling date! He was in there the entire time"

"Well, yeah. He was very drunk from the party, so I took him home", I said and saw her eyes widened, "nothing happened, he was so dazed, he doesn't even remember anything"

"I would have totally tapped that body of his, when he was out", she said nodded, "Magnus is hot, and you totally had the chance but you blew it"

"Izzy, that would have been rape"

"But he wouldn't know"

"But still"

"No, Alec. He wouldn't no, so no 'but still'"

"Would you seriously do something like that, if Simon was passed out in you're bed?". She blinked and sighed,

"Oh so much gayness"

"What? Simon isn't gay"

"Nooooo", she said and laughed, "So nothing happen? Are you telling me, while Magnus was lying have naked next to you in you're bed, you didn't do anything?"

"No, I only… looked at him"

"So he did? He did lie next to you, half naked in you're bed?"

"Well yeah…", I blinked and blushed, "would you stop that. Twisting you're questions like that, making me tell the truth"

"I think its cute you and Magnus have shared bed and even been half naked together"

"Cute?"

"Cute, Alec! You´re so blank sometimes", she said and blinked at me, "So come on. When you opened that door when I knocked, you were totally flustered. What happened? Because I know something did happen". I knew if I didn't tell her, she would keep asking until I told her, even though she knew something had happened,

"Fine. He kissed me". She smiled bright and took my hand twirling herself around,

"Good, that means I can make you hot for today!", she said and dragged towards the door, "I'm going to turn you into a sex god, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, that even I will get the idea of doing something very naughty and inappropriate to you".

"You're so twisted, Izzy", I said and smiled. She turned around and I could feel her breath against my lips,

"Twisted, but good", she said and kissed my lips fast before pulling away. My eyes widened and I took my sleeve against my lips trying to dry them, "Very good", she said and giggled "now come on my little flower, its time for you to get deflowered".

* * *

**First of all… I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait! Homework's have come an taken over my life and have kept on coming! And then CoLS came out, which I absolutely adore, im not finished though, but I love it! And I love all the sweet moments between Malec! Im on chapter 13 or something! Genius, my favorite book by far, if you even can have a favorite book made by Cassandra Clare!**

**Well, I promise I will try to post the new chapter faster, when I have made my Spanish assignment, which is due Wednesday! So maybe after that I will do my best to post before Sunday!**

**Review? Letting me know you still love me and want more even though there has been a loooong wait.**

**Love xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. I belong to you

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHOR CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A lost soul~**

One day a little girl came close,

And stopped and said hello,

And offered her a cookie,

Then said she had to go.

She came again another day,

And smiled and shared her lunch,

And brought her mother with her,

Because she had a hunch.

It took some time and effort,

But her friend helped find a home,

So this child now has a family,

And is no longer on her own.

Belonging helped her blossom,

And she's become so much a part,

Of this family who adores her,

And with whom she shares her heart.

* * *

**10. I belong to you**

As I walked down the street I could feel the cold New Yorker air against my skin. I looked down seeing the Goosebumps around my arm. I was glad I at least had a dark tan, and didn't walked around looking like a snowman like most people. But it suited some people, like Alec. His beautiful pale skin, made his black hair look blacker than anything else and his eyes, his crystal clear blue eyes had an unnatural blue to them. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. How he had blushed as I leaned in on him and how his blue eyes closed as our lips touched. His lips were so soft and sweet, making me want more of him. I didn't mind the kiss being gentle and sweet. I didn't mind exploring his lips, making them fit perfectly, so that later on I would be able to do more. I shivered as I felt a snowflake land on my arm and I looked up at the grey and white sky. I was about to take a step when someone bumped into me.

"I'm sorry", I said and grabbed the person by her shoulders. The blonde curls looked familiar and as the face looked up, the green dazed eyes looked familiar, "Camille?", I asked and blinked. She looked at me but she wasn't really there,

"Magnus?", she asked with a low voice.

"Are you okay?". I touched her cheek feeling the coldness; it was like she had been walking around the streets for hours. She shook her head and I saw tears run down her cheek,

"I did something stupid", she said and looked up at me, "help me". I blinked and her head would fall slowly down against my chest making me stumble backwards,

"You…", I sighed and touched her hair gentle, "come with me". I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her after me. I saw people staring after us and I could hear her sob behind me. I glanced backwards, and saw her makeup run down her pale cheeks, making it look like black tears.

Home at last. I kicked of my shoes and walked over to chairman meow, who was sitting on the couch. I turned around and looked at Camille. She was just standing in the hallway and looked down at her shoes,

"Camille?", I said as I stroke Chairman's soft fur, "You know, you don't have to ask for permission to enter. Unless you want to of course". She looked up and her makeup looked worse,

"Will you help me", she asked and took her hands up to her cheeks trying to remove some of her makeup. I sighed and walked over to her and started to zip down her coat. I could feel her cold skin against mine and I could hear the trembling in her breath. I took of her jacket and hanged it up,

"Do you need help with you're shoes to?", I asked and she nodded slowly. I bend down and started to unzip her boots. I sighed, getting slightly irritated that I did as told, by her. But I felt like I couldn't say no to her after what I had done. I got up and looked her in the eyes,

"What are you on?", I asked seeing the dazed gaze in her eyes. She blinked and pulled some of her hair back her ears,

"I found some pills on my floor, and took them", she said, "Me and Sebastian shared".

"Sebastian?"

"You know, tall and muscular guy. With dark eyes and blond hair", she said and smiled.

"Yes yes", I said and walked back to the living room, "I know him". I couldn't help but make my voice a little dry. His name made me wonna puke.

"I know I should be angry at you, for fooling around with Woolsey", she said and walked towards me, "but im not. You see you and I are so alike". I blinked and let myself fall down on the couch making Chairman Meow run away,

"And how is that?", I asked and turned to look at her, and got a little surprised by the smirk on her lips. I did not hope, for her, that she had slept with Woolsey,

"I did something stupid to", she said and stopped by the couch, "It happened a few months ago". I looked up at her and squinted my eyes,

"What are you saying Camille?". She sighed and sat down beside me and folded her hands in front of her and looked at nothing, as if she was trying to avoid me,

"I slept with Sebastian", she said and my eyes widened, "I have had these feelings about you and me, for the past few months, that we had lost our spark". I blinked and looked away,

"Oh really", I said and straightened myself up, "do you like Sebastian?"

"Oh god no", she said and giggled, "But it was nice to feel someone touch you", she looked at me and looked a little sad, "I missed us. I thought maybe this would help me to find out I loved you and that it was only you I wanted"

"And?"

"I don't know", she said, " but, you seem, occupied already"

"Well, that's none of you're business", I said, "besides, I didn't sleep with Woolsey, he gave me a blowjob and I did it because…", I was about to say that Sebastian told me to, so we could get the drugs, put it was his plan all along. He had probably had a deal with Woolsey to film us, and he would send to me at the right time, because he was jalouse he wanted Camille, "I needed the drugs".

"Drugs?", she said and shook her head, "The drugs on the floor was yours? You went to Woolsey to get the drugs, and you let him blow you?", she started to laugh, "you are such a slut, Magnus, you never change".

"Excuse me?", I yelled and got up from the couch, "Don't you dare call me a slut! If there is suppose to be a slut here, it would be you! I have only slept with 2 people in my life, you and Woolsey. While you have slept with half of the school! And just a fact, woman, I have changed! I have changed a lot! I don't want this - what we had! I'm tired of just being there, like im a pet, doing as you wish! I want something real! Real romance! Something there matters, something there would matter for me to live!" Camille blinked and got up,

"Magnus, you were never my pet", she said and touched my cheek, "but you surely acted like one. Doing as I said, not saying anything back to me. You would moan and gasp and purr, just like a cute pet. I still love you though, and I have forgiven you, because you will always be mine". I blinked and removed her hand,

"I'm not yours", I said, "im nobody's". She sighed and smiled at me,

"Love me, Magnus", she said and leaned into me letting our lips touch briefly, "Love me, just one last time. So we both can be free from this madness. So we can see that we now are free from each other, that we don't belong to anybody. Just one last time. Lets say goodbye".

"You are making no sense Camille", I said and shook my head, "I would prove, the exact opposite. Kissing you would just prove, that I once again will do as told, and im sorry but I cant". I turned around and I was about to walk away when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the couch, letting me fall over the armrest and feeling the couch's fabric against my skin. I saw black dots in front of me and I felt something heavy on me, leaning down,

"Camille…", I said and tried to get up when she pushed me down with her lips. They landed hard on mine making me whimp in pain as I teeth collided. I fell down back to the couch and I felt her hands sliding down my stomach and she lifted the shirt up and let her hands slide under. Her fingers were cold and made me shiver, and her nail would scratch down my skin,

"Get of of me!", I yelled and she looked in shock down at me, like I was the one doing something wrong,

"Magnus", she said with a soft sound, making me blink and shut my mouth, "I'm so sorry, about Sebastian about everything. But in the end we were going to break up, so im not mad at you", she touched my collarbone, "but I would really love to say goodbye to you, so it will end with you and me, and not anybody else". She leaned down and kissed me, and I couldn't help but kiss her back but eyes wouldn't close. I fell numb and I couldn't believe what she was saying. She never cared about my feelings or what I wanted; she would always be this selfish. I felt her lips leave mine and she started to go down and she kissed my collarbone and I felt her hands unbutton my pants. I gulped and looked down at her blond hair and I felt her tongue trace my skin above my pants hem. I let my eyes close slowly, and I saw Alec. His black hair and his blue eyes starring back at me, making me feel like I could do everything – fly the highest sky. I remembered his soft lips on mine, how insecure he was and how gentle he was. I couldn't help but smile, how he had kissed me back and it had just been a small innocent kiss, and nothing else. But I knew, that I liked him and he liked me, we both just needed to come out and say. I frowned at the fact that I had to come out and say it, I felt like I was about to come out all over again. But this was a new beginning so why not. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at Camille, who was about to unzip me,

"It will never end with you and me Camille", I said and she looked up, surprised, "It cant and never will". She leaned away from me and just starred blankly at me, her hair hanging against her lips,

"There is someone else, isn't there?", she said and frowned, "Who?". I blinked and I had forgotten she didn't knew about Alec, I don't why I had thought she knew but obviously she didn't,

"It doesn't matter if there is somebody or not", I said and leaned up on my elbows, "it will never be me you and me, not like this. Ever. Again!" Camille frowned and got up, straightening her clothing and walked over to her jacket,

"Well", she said as she took her jacket on with big and clumsy movements, "think about it anyway! And I don't care if there is someone else, you belong to me Magnus!" she grabbed her boots and just walked on her feet and slammed the door close. I sighed and fell back down. Chairman meow meowed and jumped up on me, laying on some of my exposed skin, warming my body. I let my hands touch him, feeling his fur between my fingers. Camille thought I belonged to her, and I might have said I didn't belong to anybody. I took a deep breath and sighed, feeling my heart hammer against my heart – but I knew that all of me, my heart, soul and body, that I belonged forever and only to Alexander Lightwood!

* * *

**I know I said I would post Sunday, but my internet went down so it couldn't - but that gave me change to read the chapter and I actually deleted a couple of scenes and added something else and bla bla bla**

**Well here you go! **

**Sooooo review and I will be grateful (L) and thank you for the sweet reviews, I love them – and they keep me writing**

**- Love**


	11. A million small diamonds

**NO COPYRIGHT ATTENDED ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHOR CASSANDRA CLARE ! **

**Important fact:**** The broken soul is Alec and the Lost soul is Magnus – important since I will be posting small poems for the different soul, the soul who's point of view I will be writing from… **

**For you who don't know what: The Dark artifices are, it's a new story, and a new series by Cassandra Clare there will hit the bookstores in 2015**

**~A broken soul~**

I do not say "hi"

I am afraid

I am shy

I do not know why

Then I think, this is why I'm here

To talk and say hi and get over my fear

So I will try

I will get to know people with that 2 letter word "hi"

* * *

**11. A million small diamonds**

"Soooooo", Jace sat sitting across of me in the bowling ally. The room was filled with people, laughing and bowling, and the song in background made a few of them dance. My head snapped up and I looked up at him,

"Soooo… what?", I said and frowned. Jace leaned forward on his elbows and sighed,

"Seriously, how long can it take to go to the bathroom", he said, "I mean its not like it takes 15 minutes to pee, I can do it in 5". I snorted and crossed my arms,

"They are girls", I said, "they are probably checking their makeup and talk about their dates". Jace lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Simon, who was getting a few bowling balls for us, and he tried to take a big and heavy one and was about to drop it,

"Izzy could do so much better", Jace said and shook his head, "We should talk to her", he looked over at me after he spoke. I blinked and let my hand slide under my chest feeling my heartbeat. Im glad Izzy didn't give me that much to wear, only a simple dark blue t-shirt with the sleeve rolled up and a pair of grey skinny jeans, though they were quite uncomfortable. I looked over at the door, seeing a group of friends enter, but still no Magnus. I grabbed my phone and looked down at it, seeing I had send him the right address and time, but he was 10 minutes late.

"Wow, I don't know who I should ask you about", Jace said grapping my attention.

"What?"

"You know", he said and used his hands as a weight, "is it Magnus or Aline you are waiting?" I snorted and leaned forward,

"Aline of course", I lied.

"I thought she was going with Helene, and you with Magnus?"

"Its like reverse psychology", I said, "something you wouldn't understand"

"I get it, you like Aline and Magnus likes Helene, sooooo you are all pretending to not like each other and now you uses each other as beard", his eyes grew wide, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Jace, what ever you say". Izzy and Clary came from my behind and Izzy wrapped her hands around me,

"You look hot Alec", she said and touched my hair. She had pulled it away from my face, making it look like the wind had blown to it from the left and she had sat focus on my eyes by adding a small amount of eyeliner, "he could be here any minute", she whispered giving me chills. She let herself fall over the couch and fell down on my thigh, looking up at me. I hated she knew, that she had guessed and made me say it out loud.

Simon walked over to us, preparing the last balls and walked over to my side,

"When will they be here?" Izzy grabbed her phone and flipped it open,

"Oh they are here", she said and leaned away from me and turned around waving her hand. I turned around and saw Aline and Helene leaning against each other. Helene had black jeans and a small silver top and Aline had gotten her hair cut short and was wearing almost the same as Helene. Aline´s gaze went towards our group and she stopped when she got eye contact with me. She smiled and made a 'hey' movement with her lips, I did the same. And just when I was about to turn around the door opened behind them. He was tall, with a sweet caramel tan and his hair was not as spiky as usual. He was wearing, very casual looking clothing. A dark v-neck t-shirt, a lime green vest and tight black pants. Around his neck, were a few silver chains, making him look more masculine. He smiled when he saw Aline and Helene and gave them each a hug. He sighed and as soon as his gazed move towards me, I turned around fast, feeling the blush. Izzy looked down at me and grabbed my shoulder,

"He looks hot", she said, "really, you should do something about that, before he runs away". I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but squeeze her hand a little.

I heard them behind me, talking and they stopped in front of us,

"Hey Alexander", Magnus said and blinked down at me. I looked up and made a small smile. The way he said my full name, made me dizzy and I just wanted to touch him. Feeling his skin against mine, feeling his lips against mine, making him scream my name or even better…

"Alec?", a hand waved in front of me, "were you listening? We will play in pairs, meaning that you and Magnus will be team Malec". I looked up at Izzy and she smirked walking over to Jace and Clary on the opposite side. She had grabbed Simon dragging him with her. Magnus let himself fall down gracefully next to me,

"Hello handsome", he said and touched my hair, "you look adorable". I blushed and looked up at him,

"Thank you", I said and smiled. Helene and Aline sat down next to me, and giggled. It seemed like they were open, because sometimes they would touch each others hands. I looked down at Magnus´s, hands, they were placed on his thigh, and I wanted to touch them. I looked up and saw Magnus stare at me and chuckled,

"Well, I hope you can play as good as you stare". I blushed deeper and looked up at the screen.

_Clace_

_Sizzy_

_Malec_

_Alene _

Jace got up and would take the first shot. He grabbed a golden ball and let his fingers slid through. He walked gracefully towards the smooth floor, where the ball was suppose to slide, and he let it go, letting the ball straight down against the cones. And he got a strike, no surprise there. He turned around with his arms in the air,

"Wuhuuu!", he said and made a small dance walking towards his couch, "beat that Sizzy or live up to youre name", he pointed at Simon, and I could see that Simon was getting a little uncomfortable. I couldn't help but smile, seeing him getting up, almost falling over his own feet. He grabbed a green ball and walked toward the smooth floor and took a breath. He let his arm swing back and he dropped the ball on the floor, letting it only take down 3 cones. He frowned and walked back, to get a new ball. Jace started to laugh and started to mock him. Magnus shook his head with an amused look in his eyes,

"You and me", he said and he let his hand land on my thigh, "we got this". I looked down seeing his big and firm hand on my thigh, squeezing it,

"Ye… yeah", I said and looked up at him, "if you play for us all the time". Magnus laughed and I saw his tongue go between his teeth,

"Well if we play like that", he said and got up, "I hope you at least enjoy the view", he blinked and walked over to a pink ball. I saw how his hips would sway side to side, making his ass look smaller in a good way. I gulped and I couldn't take my eyes away from him, as he walked over the floor and before he would throw the ball he turned around and blinked at me just as he shook his ass. I blinked and lost focus, seeing only the beautiful object in front of me, swaying side to side, and getting more tighter as he bend down. He came back and sat down,

"Strike", he whispered against my ears. I jumped and looked at him,

"Wait… what?", I asked and saw Aline get up. Helene clapped her hands and wuhu´ed at her,

"Im done", he said and looked down at me, "and I guess you are done to". I looked down seeing a bulge in my pants. My eyes grew wide and I covered myself,

"No. No no no no, that…", I made a nervous laugh, "Magnus…", his teasing face disappeared and his eyes grew wide, "I need to tell you something, something important".

"Hey, Malec!", a voice yelled and I looked up seeing Izzy with a glistening red ball in her hands, "keep you´re head in the game, not matter whose head it is", she blinked at me and turned her attention back to the game. Magnus chuckled and looked down on my hands,

"You know I could help you with that?"

"No", I I said feeling my voice shake, "I mean… I need to talk to you first". Magnus was about to say something, when a clap of hands clapped in front of me,

"Lovebirds", Helene said, "you´re up", she moved her head towards the floor with a smile. I got up and smoothed out my shirt. I looked over at the floor, I had never played bowling. I had never seen the fun in putting youre finger into three holes, where others have had their sweaty fingers and also the ugly shoes. I felt someone clap their hands on both my butt cheeks, making me take a step forward,

"Come on, Alec!", Magnus said from behind, "You are Alec to my M, you can do it". I walked over to the balls and grabbed a light blue ball. I let my fingers slid in, sensing the warmth and a few wet drops. I sighed and took it, feeling the weight, letting my shoulder fall a little to the side. I walked over to the floor and took the ball up under my chin, taking a breath. The floor started to disappear and I knew I had no change in hell getting any cones. I felt someone come from behind, feeling their hands on my hips,

"You okay sweetnes?", a voice whispered and I knew it was Magnus. I sighed and turned my head a little, almost feeling his lips at my cheek,

"I cant do this", I said, "and I hate to loose, so why wont you just play?" I felt his hands go down letting a hand land on my butt cheeks,

"Well…", he whispered in a low flirty voice, "how about you picture me… naked?" My eyes grew wide and I gulped,

"You…", his hands squeezed my butt cheeks and he turned around, leaving me completely red and turned on. I looked at the cones, but I couldnt picture them as Magnus naked, like I would ever run him down with a ball, but I could see him in my mind. I took a deep breath before letting the ball go, seeing it slide down the floor, taking 5 cones with it. I couldt help but smile and when I turned around I saw Magnus blink at me. I walked towards him,

"Did you see that?", I said and grabbed his arm, "I got them. Well at least a few but whatever". Magnus chuckled and let his hand cover mine,

"I never new me being naked, could work for other things than…", he looked down at crotch, "pleasurement". I chuckled,

"Which reminds me", I said and pulled him of the couch, "we really need to talk".

"Well, well", a voice said with a chuckle, "isn't this sweet". I turned around and saw Camille with Sebastian in her hand, and beside her was a muscular man, with a sweet fake tan. He had brown slick hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a very low-necked white t-shirt. His skin was shining underneath like he had placed a million small diamonds. I blinked, he was so beautiful and he was almost blinding me. I felt Magnus´s body tense underneath my grip and I turned to look at him,

"Are you okay?", I asked, "I know what happened between you and Camille do you wa…"

"No", he interrupted me his voice cold and firm, "its not her". I heard Camille chuckle and she grabbed my wrist pulling me towards her, and there was something in her eyes, telling me she knew,

"I wonna introduce you to a very special friend of Magnus´", she said and touched my cheek, letting my eyes slide over to the man. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled, letting his hand take mine,

"A pleasure to meet you, Alexander. I have heard so much about you", he said with an amused voice, "my name is Woolsey Scott".

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait, Im prepearing for my English eksam for Monday, but I though I would just make this cute little chapter for ya, letting ya know im still very much alive.**

**And I don't know about this chapter, I just wanted to make a short, little chapter and just say i still here, it's the next one were all the fuuuun begins ;) **

**Reviews is for those who likes a Naked Magnus xxx**

**- Love**


End file.
